Don't Leave Me
by therosseofevil
Summary: Donde Jimin es un Omega sumiso que le es entregado a Yoongi sólo para darle hijos. [Omegaverse] Yoongi; Alfa/ Jimin; Omega. [Yoonmin] [Namjin] [Vkook] Portada: MinSugarSweet [Próximamente]
1. Sinopsis

Donde Jimin es un Omega sumiso que le es entregado a Yoongi sólo para darle hijos.

 **[ Omegaverse]**

 **❥ Yoongi;** Alfa.  
 **❥ Jimin;** Omega.

[Yoonmin]  
[Namjin]  
[Vkook]

 _Portada_ _: MinSugarSweet_

 **[Próximamente]**


	2. Prologo

—¿Por qué debo hacer esto? —Preguntó tímidamente el triste niño que se encontraba encerrado dentro de una jaula, tanto con llave y candado. La jaula estaba escondida en el sótano de la enorme mansión, aquel que nadie se había atrevido a pisar y que muy pocos conocían, tenía un pequeño escondite secreto para ocultarse en una futura guerra...

—Porque es tu deber como un Omega, querido —Le contestó fríamente la mujer de cabello castaño recogido en un rodete y dos trenzas en cada lado. Lo miró con desagrado para luego golpear fuertemente su cabeza con el bastón que llevaba en sus manos.

—¿Por qué me castiga, madre? —Sollozó el niño mientras cubría su cabeza con sus pequeñas manos mientras se colocaba en forma fetal. La mujer sonrió levemente.

—Porque eres una desgracia para esta familia. Hubiese sido mejor que no nacieras, maldito desgraciado, por tu culpa tu padre esta sufriedo —Se acercó a la jaula y lo tomó fuertemente del cabello, el pequeño chillo de miedo. —¿No vez lo que estás haciendo? Estas matando a tu padre. Deberías comportarte de una buena vez si no quieres volver a ser castigado —.

—¡No, por favor! —Suplicó intentado aguantar las pequeñas lágrimas acumuladas en sus pequeños ojos.

—¡ENTONCES COMPORTATE! —Le gritó soltándolo, sin antes empujarlo, le dedicó una ultima mirada de asco y se retiró.

—Papa... —Chilló —Perdoname... —Sollozó escondiendo la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

Ya era de noche y el pequeño seguía asustado, no sabía como calmar sus nervios, temblaba de frío y su estómago rugía exigiendo comida. No recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que probó los deliciosos postres de su abuela paterna, o las deliciosas pastas caseras que preparaba su tía. No entendía por qué su madre le odiaba, ni siquiera le dejaba acercarse a jugar con su pequeño hermano.

Aquella mujer le echaba la culpa de todas las caídas y golpes que su hermano sufría, era obvió que no era cierto, hasta las mujeres que trabajaban en la mansión lo admitían, odiaban a esa mujer.

Lo único que el pequeño quería era que su padre le abrazara o besara su frente como alguna vez hizo con su hermano menor, toda la atención iba para el más pequeño. Él no recibía nada, sólo simples cumplidos por los empleados para hacerlo sentir mejor, estaba claro que su padre no lo quería.

No iba a luchar por algo que jamas obtendría, el amor de su padre.

Alguien que lo abandonó en aquel oscuro y frío sótano, alguien que ahora lo obligaba a brindarles hijos a un completo desconocido, lo estaba vendiendo... Rezaba todas noches para que su padre se diera cuenta de que en realidad él si era un buen chico y que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por unas simples palabras, sólo un "te amo" de parte de su padre.


	3. Capitulo 1

Después de haber vivido encerrado durante un tiempo al pequeño omega recién presentado, se le dio la oportunidad de ser "libre". Sólo debía casarse, obligatoriamente, con un Alfa y darle lo que él tanto anhelaba, un hijo.

El omega de apenas 17 años estaba comprometido con un Alfa mucho mayor a él, todavía no lo conocía pero lo haría dentro de poco tiempo. Su vida realmente era algo complicada; su padre le había dado la espalda y lo había dejado al cuidado de su "madre" la cual le tenía un cierto disgusto al pequeño. Para él fue duro ya que su padre era su ejemplo a seguir, él no quería ser un simple sumiso, Jimin quería ser algo más que un omega, él debía ser escuchado, debía...

Su infancia no fue la mejor de todas ya que al cumplir los seis años, pocos días después, su madre falleció. La verdadera madre de Jimin era la omega más hermosa que nadie haya visto. Ella era usualmente acosada por demasiados Alfas, e inclusive Betas, los cuales rechazaba con amabilidad, era una persona demasiado dulce. El unico Alfa que fue capaz de reclamarla como su pareja era Park Juhyun.

Park Juhyun; un Alfa bastante respetado por los de su clase el cual tenía dinero y poder, cualquier chica querría estar enlazada con alguien así. Pero ese no fue el caso de SunHee, la madre de Jimin, ella siempre hacía que a aquel apuesto Alfa rogara por su atención. Solía rechazarlo porque simplemente creía que quería jugar con su corazón, y por supuesto, no iba a permitir eso...

Aunque al final pudo reconocer que ese no era el caso, ambos eran una pareja predestinada, ella podía sentir el dolor que le causaba al estar rechazándolo. Park Juhyun no podría haber amado más a cualquier otra Omega que ella, SunHee fue la única que pudo robar su corazón.

Con el paso del tiempo, después de haber dado a luz a su bebé, se dio cuenta de que contrajo una enfermedad, que no sólo arrasaría con ella sino también con su Alfa. No podía permitir eso...

Lo había estado pensando durante un tiempo y lo hizo bien.

Ella pensó en dejarlo con su pequeño bebe, Jimin, quien era el fruto de su amor. Desde el primer momento en que lo sostuvo en sus brazos supo que sería un Omega. Por eso decidió que era mejor educarlo como un Omega fuerte y no sumiso, para que éste no sufriera con su ida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Deseas comer algo más? —Preguntó la bella mujer que se encontraba frente al omega, él negó moviendo su cabeza seguido de un "gracias". La mujer asintió y acarició la cabeza del pequeño.

—Eres un buen Omega —. Alagó —Me alegra que no seas como los demás  
—. Sonrió levemente mientras quitaba los platos que se encontraban sobre la mesa. El rubio inclinó la cabeza un poco desentendido.

—Me refiero a que no eres como los demás. Tu carácter es como el de un Alfa pero conservas tus toques de Omega; eres muy dulce y a pesar de los malos tratos que has recibido continúas sonriendo —.

—Gracias... —La mujer sólo le dedicó una leve sonrisa y se retiró de la cocina dejándolo completamente solo. Jimin suspiró, estaba cansado, se acercó hacia la ventana y miró el bello campo el cual habitaba. Realmente quería salir y disfrutar de un buen día bajo el sol pero su madre obviamente se negaría y le impondría un castigo.

Sólo faltaban tres días para que el Omega se encontrara con su prometido, un Alfa y futuro lider de la manada Min, lo único que esperaba es que no fuera tan duro con él, de igual manera Jimin no se doblegaría ante aquel Alfa.

—¡¿Dónde diablos estas!? —De pronto una fuerte voz lo hizo volver a la realidad. El rubio rápidamente se sentó, de nuevo, en su lugar antes de que su madre apareciera.

—Ah, por fin —La mujer llevó una mano a su cabeza mientras le dedicaba una mirada furiosa. Levantó la palma de su mano y antes de que el Omega pudiera enconder su rostro lo golpeó.

—Te dije que te quedaras en tu habitación —. Tapó su nariz —Hueles realmente mal —Se quejó.

Jimin bajo la cabeza, odiaba a esa mujer, siempre le exigía demasiadas cosas y sí no podía realizarlas lo golpeaba o torturaba, de la peor manera posible. No entendía por qué tanta repulsión hacia él, sí se lo pedía, tranquilamente podría irse y nunca volver. Quería pero no podía; su padre era la causa de la cual él no podía irse, no quería dejarlo, aún con todo ese sufrimiento. Jimin sabía que su padre no tenía la culpa de ser quién ahora es. La pérdida de SunHee le había afectado, de tal manera, que casi lo condujo a la muerte.

—Eres un fracaso de Omega —. Frotó su frente con desesperación —Menos mal que tu padre se deshizo de ti —A tales palabras el rubio intentó retener sus lagrimas pero le era difícil. Sí Jimin no quería otro castigó aún peor no debía llorar, menos delante de ella. La mujer no dijo nada y se retiró.

Con cuidado se levantó y se dirigió hacia su cuarto; anteriormente era un cuarto de limpieza pero su madre creyó que sería un lugar adecuado para él. Según ella la basura debe ir con la basura. A Jimin no le molestaba en lo absoluto estar ahí, apenas tenía lugar para su cama y un pequeño estante donde colocó algunos libros. Tenía un pequeño bolso en donde guardaba su ropa, sólo eran un par de remeras y pantalones, Ni siquiera tenía abrigos para el invierno.

Se acostó en la pequeña cama y cubrió todo su cuerpo con la manta. Era su zona de confort, allí, podía llorar todo lo que quisiese y sin ser juzgado ni visto por nadie.

—¿Estas ahí? —Un pequeño golpe en su puerta lo alertó, rápidamente se levantó, chocando su cabeza con el estante. Abrió la puerta, como pudo, mientras sobaba su frente.

—¿Estas bien? —La mujer que anteriormente se encontraba en la cocina, entro casi corriendo. —¡Jiminnie! —Exclamó preocupada ayudándolo. —¿Te hiciste mucho daño? —Le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza.

—Ven, dame un abrazo —El Omega hizo caso y abrazó a la mujer, aquella era una prima lejana de su madre, siempre lo defendía y estaba para él.

—Gracias Suni-Ssi—Suni sonrío acariciándole el hombro, amaba mucho a Jimin, ni ella misma entendía aquel comportamiento de su familiar hacia el pequeño Omega. Muchas veces intento enfrentarla pero ella siempre salía con la excusa perfecta, odiaba ese comportamiento de superioridad que tenía. Se prometió que un día de estos le haría sentir lo que le provoca a su pequeño Jimin. Prácticamente, Suni, fue quien lo crió a pedido de su "prima". Pudo haberse negado pero después de conocerlo fue difícil para ella separarse del pequeño, había desarrollado un gran afecto de madre hacia él.

(/ω＼)


	4. Capitulo 2

_—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó una voz infantil. Suni se encontraba terminando de diseñar un par de vestidos para su nuevo conjunto de primavera /verano. Ella era una diseñadora profesional y reconocida mundialmente._

 _—Oh, ¿Quién eres tu pequeño? —La mujer dejó lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle toda a su atención, y cómo no hacerlo, era la cosita más hermosa que sus ojos pudieran ver._

 _—Me llamo Park Jimin y tengo 7 años recién cumplidos —Habló el pequeño rubio con una sonrisa mientras levantaba su manita. La mujer sonrió tiernamente acariciándole la cabeza._

 _—¿Dondé están tus padres, Jimin? —El niño volteó y señaló una cabaña a lo lejos, Suni miró hacia el lugar. Se sorprendió un poco ya que las dos únicas personas que vivían allí eran su prima y su "prometido"._

 _—¿Quieres que te lleve allí? —Jimin rápidamente negó con la cabeza, formó un puchero con sus labios._

 _—No por favor, tengo miedo de la bruja mala —El pequeño abrazó fuertemente las piernas de la mujer. Suspiró observando al menor, no entendía por qué reaccionaba de esa manera. Pensó que tal vez lo estuvieran ignorando o tratando mal..._

 _—¿Quieres quedarte a dibujar conmigo? —Preguntó dulcemente mientras arrancaba una hoja, de su cuaderno, y tomaba un par de lapices, de colores. Jimin asintió eufórico, intentó subirse a la silla de madera pero le fue difícil. Suni no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, luego de ello lo ayudó a subirse._

 _Jimin tomó uno de los lápices y comenzó a garabatear la hoja, le parecía divertido, desde hace mucho tiempo no tomaba una hoja para dibujar ni pintar. La mujer le observaba con atención, el pequeño parecía estar serió en lo que hacia._

 _—¡Termine! —Exclamó feliz mientras agitaba su dibujo en el aire._

 _—¿Qué has dibujado, querido? —Miró a Suni mientras le daba su dibujo, él esperaba emocionado la opinión de la mayor. Sonrió cuando ella lo hizo._

 _—¡Me gusta mucho! Realmenre tienes un don para dibujar —Jimin río, por fin alguien apreciaba lo que hacia._

 _—Ese es mi papá Alfa, esa es mi mami SunHee y ahí estoy yo—Dijo señalando los dibujos. Suni asintió, miró mas arriba del papel y pudo ver que allí se encontraba otra persona, o eso era lo que creía._

 _—¿Y ella? —Preguntó no tan segura de que fuera una mujer, Jimin agachó su cabeza un poco enojado._

 _—Es la bruja mala —Suni nuevamente asintió sin decir nada más._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Jimin mientras bajaba las escaleras, su madre le había enviado a limpiar casi todos los cuartos de la casa; y para colmo sólo le dio un día como máximo para terminar, con la excusa de que vendría gente importante.

—¡Oh! —Suni escondió el libro que sostenía antes de que el Omega pudiera verlo. Sonrió y giró para darle su atención al omega. —¡Jiminnie me asustaste! —Exclamó la mujer mientras acariciaba el rubio cabello del chico.

—Lo siento —Susurró agachando la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

—Descuida, sabes perfectamente que no soy como ella —.

—Lo sé...

—Vamos, cambia esa cara, muy pronto podrás salir de aquí y conocer a tu prometido, tal vez sea un buen alfa —Intentó animarlo pero parecía inútil, Jimin realmente no quería irse del lado de Suni, la iba a extrañar demasiado. Ella sólo vivía allí por el Omega, sin él ella se iría en cualquier momento.

—Te dije que no te dejaras guiar por las locuras que dice Minhye —Lo regañó. —Yo sé como manejarla, veraz que pronto ire a visitarte —.

—¿Lo prometes? —Jimin sonrió mostrando sus resplandecientes dientes blancos, no podía negarlo, amaba mucho a Suni. Alejarse de ella sería como revivir la pérdida de su madre y realmente no quería pasar por eso de nuevo, ya no...

—Por la garrita —Suni levantó el meñique de su mano derecha, Jimin hizo lo mismo y sellaron la promesa seguido de unas carcajadas.

—¿Qué te parece si después de limpiar comemos algo? —Sugirió el Omega. Ella le había enseñado todo lo que sabía en la cocina y pensaba prepararle algo especial.

—Me parece perfecto —.

Luego de eso Jimin continuó con sus labores, le había tocado limpiar 14 habitaciones y no podía recibir ayuda de nadie. Sí la recibía de seguro, no importaba qué, su madre se enteraría y lo castigaría severamente. Todavía conservaba pequeño moretones y cortes del ultimo castigo que le dio; tan solo fue por intentar salir a fuera para darle de comer a un pobre animal desamparado. Según Minhye el castigo le serviría para recapacitar su comportamiento rebelde.

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —Exclamó la madre del Omega mientras cerraba la puerta fuertemente, con rapidez se dirigió a observar la condición de las habitaciones. Todas estaban en perfectas condiciones, una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de sus labios; acercó con disimulo hasta la mesa pequeña que se encontraba al lado de la cama y arrojó el agua de uno de los floreros.

—¡PARK JIMIN! —Gritó a todo pulmón, el omega rápidamente apareció seguido de Suni quién fulminaba con la mirada a su prima.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dije antes de irme hoy en la mañana? —Le preguntó cruzando sus brazos y frunciendo ceño.

—Madre, usted me ordenó limpiar las primeras 14 habitaciones —Contestó casi temblando del miedo.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué es esto? —Ella señaló el agua esparcida al lado de la mesa. Jimin quedó atónito, él estaba seguro que limpió ese mismo cuarto. Se aseguró de controlar las suficientes veces para quedarse tranquilo.

—Yo... —Antes de que pudiera terminar de decir algo Minhye lo abofeteó.

—¿No te quedo claro lo de hace una semana? —La mujer levantó una ceja observando con satisfacción la expresión de miedo del omega. —Eres un desastre, con razón tu madr...

—¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! —Intervino Suni mientras miraba desafiante a su prima, ella no podía hacer nada más que callarse. Podría ser una Omega pero era muchísimo más fuerte que Minhye. Ella estaba dispuesta a tirarles los dientes sí volvía a hacer un comentario sobre la madre del Omega.

La mujer mordió su lengua para no decir nada, no quería pelear con su prima porque eso sería batalla perdida. Observó como los dos se retiraban de la habitación. Jimin temblaba mientras que Suni intentaba calmarlo.

Minhye odiaba a ese omega, no le importaba lo que los demás le dijeran, ese omega debía sufrir todo lo peor. Desde el momento en que lo conoció sabía que tenía que lograr romper ese vínculo de padre e hijo, no fue tan difícil. El pobre Park Juhyun estaba demasiado dolido por la perdida de SunHee que quiso cortar todo laso que lo uniera a ella...

( ' ▽ ' )ﾉ


	5. Capitulo 3

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó Minhye mientras tomaba asiento en uno los sillones de la sala.

Un hombre alto, quien se encontraba frente a ella, le extendió un sobre tamaño oficio junto a una pequeña carta sellada. La mujer lo tomó con cuidado y lo abrió, allí estaba todo lo que quería ver, no podría encontrarse mejor, por fin podría deshacerse de aquel sucio omega.

—¿Esto le parece prefecto? —Preguntó el hombre, estaba de traje gris y corbata negra, miró atentamente el cheque que la mujer tenía en sus manos. Ella asintió contenta, Jimin le había otorgado una fortuna. Quién podría decir que aquel Omega de raza pura valiera tanto.

—¿Cuándo podré llevármelo? —Aquel se encontraba emocionado por llevarse al pequeño de 17 años. Había preparado todo para este día; inclusive estudió al Omega para poder estar tranquilo de que cumplía con todas sus expectativas. No podía estar más satisfecho con la compra del Omega, quería que su hijo le diera cachorros de raza pura, estaba asegurando el futuro de su familia y manada.

—Mañana a primera hora —Minhye se levantó y acomodó su falda extremadamente cara. Ella le extendió su mano derecha y la estrechó con la del hombre. —Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted Alfa Min, estoy segura que Jimin podrá satisfacer al máximo a su increíble hijo —.

Minhye quedó boquiabierta su prima había defendido al Omega, no era nada de otro mundo, pero la mirada que le dedicó la hizo temblar. Se atrevió a desafiarla y eso no lo perdonaría, esta vez le daría en donde más le duele, se desharía de Jimin. Sólo tenía que darle la noticia y ya podría vivir una vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones. Volvería a estar junto a su alfa, el cual no le presta para nada su atención, y su pequeño hijo. Si, Minhye, tenía un pequeño niño 7 años menor que el Omega, ella jamas le permitió jugar ni interactuar con su hermanastro.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió hasta la cocina. Suni la vio llegar y estaba alerta a cualquier maltrato que su prima pudiera ocasionarle a Jimin.

—Felicidades —Dijo con una sonrisa fingida —Mañana por fin podrás conocer a tu Alfa —Comentó.

El rostro de Jimin era todo un poema; podía sentir perfectamente los nervios y el miedo que tenía el omega a través de su olor.

—¿No dirás nada? —Preguntó con satisfacción, Suni le miró con recelo, logró su objetivo.

—Eres una maldita perra —Escupió su prima con desagrado. Minhye sonrió con superioridad, sabía que ella no podría hacer nada para impedirlo. El padre de Jimin obviamente no la escucharía, no después de lo que paso...

—Bueno Jimin tienes todo el día para empacar tus cosas y despedirte —Finalizó mientras apretaba fuertemente la mejilla del Omega, éste ni siquiera se percató de lo que ella le hizo.

Suni frunció ceño, no iba a quedarse callada, camino hasta la habitación de su prima y patio fuertemente la puerta. Minhye la miró sorprendida, retrocedió unos paso asustada.

—Realmente me estas cansando —Le habló con repulsión. —¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Jimin? —Se quejó, no podía aguantar más las tonterías que realizaba su prima.

—Es muy fácil, lo vendí al mejor postor —Se encogió de hombros mientras recobraba su postura de superioridad.

—¿AL MEJOR POSTOR? —Gritó. —¿ES ENCERIO? —Minhye asintió mientras sonreía. Suni no lo podía creer, lo que estaba haciendo era prácticamente ilegal, es más ni siquiera podría entrometerse. Sí ella quería algo siempre lo lograba, cualquier cosa, sea lo que sea, tenía sus contactos.

—¿Y qué? —Sonrió. —¿Piensas hacer algo para impedirlo? Sabes perfectamente que no puedes hacer nada, no tienes autoridad sobre mi —Le recalcó.

—Todo eso es tú culpa —Atacó Suni. —¡ES TODO POR TÚ CULPA! —Se acercó peligrosamente hasta donde se encontraba Minhye, ella se puso alerta.

—No es mi culpa —Aclaró con ironía. —Que estuvieras en ese lugar donde todo comenzó ya es cosa tuya —.

—¿Piensas que no lo sé? —Atacó. —Yo sé perfectamente lo que hiciste —Sonrió con satisfacción, caminó hasta ella y la tomó del cuello. —Escúchame bien "Park" Minhye. Sí llegas a ocasionarle algo a Jimin, como lo que paso esa vez... Juro por mi vida que YO me encargan de que te pudras tanto en vida como en el infierno —Soltó su cuello mientras la tiraba contra la pared.

Minhye se levantó como pudo, la había dejado sin aire, le quedaría una fea marca. Su prima tenía demasiada fuerza como pata ser una omega, Suni nunca fue de ser sumisa y menos con los Alfas.

—T-Tu no te atreverías, puedo hundirte si quiero —Amenazó intentando regular su respiración, Suni sonrió.

—¿Hundirme? Si yo me hundo, tú te hundes conmigo —Finalizó la Omega saliendo de la habitación. Había retenido todo su enojo por bastante tiempo. Ya estaba cansada por seguir las estúpidas reglas de su prima, ahora ella debería jugar las suyas. Se aseguraría de ganar el juego y mandarla directamente a donde corresponde.

Suni estaba dispuesta a salvar a Jimin, ya no quería verlo sufrir. ¿Por qué un Omega tan dulce como él debería depender tanto de una bruja como ella? No lo entendía, si ella fuera Jimin ya hubiese escapado, no le sería difícil. Casi nadie conocía al verdadero hijo de la familia Park, sólo a Hoseok, el hijo de su actual matrimonio.

—¿Estas bien? —Preguntó Suni caminando hacia donde se encontraba el Omega, éste tenía los ojos cristalizados, ella no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Se dirigió hasta él y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

(／(ｴ)＼)


	6. Capitulo 4

Jimin se encontraba demasiado nervioso por el hecho de que sería entregado a un desconocido. ¿Y sí no era de confianza? ¿Sí era un abusador? Eso era lo que pensaba. No era de esperarse que su madre lo entregase a un desconocido. Es más, era mejor para ella, ya que ni siquiera le dijo la ubicación de dónde se encontraría a su prima Suni.

Los nervios y miedos carcomían al Omega, faltaban apenas unos minutos para que llegaran. Él ya estaba frente a la puerta con apenas una maleta, la cual llevaba todas sus pertenecías, Suni estaba a su lado dándole todo el apoyo que necesitará. Ella iba a decir algo pero una bocina la hizo callar, el auto había llegado.

Antes de que Suni pudiera abrir la puerta, Minhye se adelantó. Con una sonrisa forzada salió a recibir a las personas que cumplirían su sueño de que el Omega se fuera para siempre.

Un joven Alfa estaba parado frente a la puerta, aquel parecía ser amigable, ella hizo una reverencia y él hizo lo mismo.

—¿Usted debe ser Minhye-Ssi, o me equivoco? —Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, luego volteo la cabeza, observó al omega parado detras de ella; rubio de ojos claros con labios grandes y pefectos, tenía una buena figura y estatura correcta. Sin duda podía sentir los nervios de aquel Omega, su jefe le había pedido que fuera bueno con él y lo tratase como corresponde.

—Así es caballero —La mujer le lanzó una sonrisa, se giró y tomó de los hombros a Jimin. —Este es Omega que les prometí —Lo empujó para que estuviese frente al Alfa fe cabello castaño, éste le sonrió.

—Es bueno por fin conocerte —Hizo una reverencia —Mi nombre es Taehyung y estaré a tu cuidado —Se presentó, Tae estaba demasiado feliz por poder servir al futuro Omega de su Alfa min.

—Lo lamento él es demasiado tímido —Dijo inocentemente Minhye para luego darle un pequeño golpe al Omega. Jimin saltó del susto e rápidamente hizo una reverencia.

—U-Un gusto —Susurró.

Taehyung no era estúpido y se percató perfectamente del "golpe" que ella le había ocasionado al Omega. Estaba consiente de, que al firmar el contrato, Jimin le pertenecía a la familia Min y por ello ahora debía protegerlo.

—Disculpe, Minhye-Ssi, pero le pido amablemente que no vuelva a tocar a si al Omega —De pronto la sonrisa del Alfa se transformo en una fría mirada. La mujer estaba absolutamente sorprendida. Suni por otro lado beso la frente de su niño seguido de un fuerte abrazo y un "hasta pronto"

Jimin apretó la su maleta, pensó que tal vez no sería tan malo, tendría una vida mucho mejor, ¿Verdad? Porque ahora tendrá un alfa; que se supone que lo va a proteger con su propia vida y lo amará mas que a nadie. Por algo fue comprado y elegido por aquella manada.

Sonrió levemente imaginándose como sería su Alfa, alguien apuesto y alto, dulce y generoso. Estaba que explotaba de felicidad por deleitarse con lo supuestamente bello que sería.

—¿Estas listo? —Preguntó Taehyung sacándolo de su burbuja, el omega asintió levemente sonrojado. —Bueno, ya puedes subir —Le dijo para que tuviese confianza. Él agradeció y subió al auto, que era un ferrari blanco. Estaba sorprendido por ver semejante máquina.

Si estuviese en el pasado, en aquellos tiempos que estaba con su verdadera madre, ni loco le dejarían subir a semejante cosa. Su madre no era fanática de los autos; ya que sus abuelos murieron en un trágico accidente por ello. SunHee había desarrollado cierto trauma hacia los autos...

El auto comenzó a alejarse de la casa, ahora su nueva vida comenzaría, estaba nervioso y emocionado a la vez.

—¿Ella siempre te golpeó? —Preguntó de repente el Alfa, Jimin lo miró sorprendido e intentó evadir si mirada. Al no tener una respuesta del Omega gruñó.

—Si te ha hecho algo por favor dímelo, soy la persona que estará a cargo de tu seguridad —Habló. —Ya no le perteneces a Minhye, ahora eres un miembro de la manada Min y ten por seguro que allí serás tratado como te lo mereces. Los omegas son respetados por todos y tú no serás la excepción —Tae sonrió.

—Además. —Agregó —Tengo tu misma edad —Comentó. Jimin lo miró sorprendido, ¿Tiene mi misma edad? Pensó. No lo podía creer puesto que el Alfa era más alto que él.

—¿Sorprendido? —Carcajeó. —Descuida, entrene desde niño para ser un excelente protector para la familia Min. —Sonrió orgulloso.

Desde muy pequeño se había esforzado para ser mejor de lo que ya era. Para él era un orgullo proteger y servir a su manada; cuando Tae se enteró de que iba a ser el nuevo guardián del Omega del próximo Alfa Min se puso demasiado feliz. Por fin todo su trabajo había dado sus frutos.

—Vaya, eso es impresionante  
—Halagó Jimin —Yo... —Suspiró. —Mi madre siempre me ha golpeado o tratado mal, desde que tengo memoria, cuando intentó hacer algo bien siempre buscaba el más mínimo error en mi —Confesó con sus pequeños y tiernos ojos cristalizados.

Tae le dedicó una triste y comprensiva mirada, pues el fue tratado de la misma manera por su padre. Cuando era niño, su padre, le exigía más de lo que podía y eso realmente le era un infierno. Para su suerte, al cumplir los 10 años, murió. Podría admitir que sentía un poco de pena por ello, era su padre después de todo. Aunque tampoco podría olvidar aquellos días en que durmió fuera, en días de frió o tormenta, porque se le antojó a su padre.

-  
ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ


	7. Capitulo 5

El auto se detuvo frente a una enorme reja negra. Taehyung bajo del auto, antes le dijo a Jimin que esperará, se dirigió hacia la puerta y sacó su identificación. Allí había un escáner especial sólo para los empleados de la casa.

El Omega, quien seguía dentro del auto, observaba todo con asombro, la casa era más bien una mansión. No era tan grande como en la que solía vivir, con su verdadera madre y padre, pero era realmente hermosa. Ya quería explorarla, claro si es que lo dejaban. Miró por la ventana izquierda y vio como Tae se acercaba e ingresaba al auto.

—Espero que no me pidas referencias de la casa, siempre termino perdiéndome —Confesó un tanto apenado. Jimin le observó un poco gracioso; el Alfa había estado demasiado tiempo viviendo en mansión y todavía no recordaba ni siquiera en donde se encontraban los baños.

—No te preocupes —Dijo Jimin mientras se hacia a un lado para que él pudiese entrar al auto. Observó con atención, cuando el auto comenzó a moverse, dirigió su vista hacia la ventana derecha. Sonrió ampliamente; la mansión contaba con un enorme jardín delantero el cual contenía una enorme fuente de agua en el centro. Detrás era lo mismo, nada más que, tenía un pequeño laberinto de plantad que lo conducían a un rosal.

El auto tuvo que dar casi media vuelta para poder estacionar. Las puertas para ambos fueron abiertas por empleados, quienes también utilizaban una identificación.

—Bienvenidos —Habló un joven beta haciendo una reverencia en forma de saludo y respeto. Su cabello era de color rojo y llevaba su uniforme de trabajo; el cual consiste en una camisa blanca y unos jeans negros junto a los zapatos del mismo color.

—H-Hola —Saludó tímidamente el Omega al bajar del auto, se inclinó de la misma forma que el beta.

—¡Jungkook! —Gritó feliz el Alfa mientras se dirigía a la parte trasera del auto para abrir el baúl y sacar las pertenecías de Jimin.

—¡Sucio Alfa! —Acusó el pelirrojo señalándolo con el dedo, Tae se sorprendió, ¿Por qué lo había llamado así? Jungkook miró preocupado a Jimin y lo abrazó.

—Pobrecito, ¿No te hizo nada, verdad? ¡Los alfas son tan repulsivos! —Exclamó molesto, tomó al Omega del brazo y lo arrastró hacia dentro de la casa. Jimin no se opuso por miedo a que le hicieran algo, aunque anteriormente entró en confianza con Taehyung.

—Lamentó haberte tratado así. —se excuso el Beta —Pero no voy a dejar que los estúpidos Alfas te lastimen. —Dijo decidido —Son tan creídos. —Jungkook apretó su puños mientras el Omega le observaba con miedo, retrocedió unos pasos pero choco con alguien.

—¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! —Gritó un chico más alto que el pelirrojo, Jimin pudo sentir que era un Omega, se tranquilizó un poco con las feromonas que éste soltaba.

—¡Jin-Hyung! —Exclamó asustado.

—¡Estas asustando al pobre Omega! —Lo regañó —¿Otra vez con lo de los Alfas? ¡¿Cúando vas a superar eso Jeon JungKook?! —El pelirrojo de encogió de hombros, no era su culpa, o tal vez si... ¿Qué tenía de malo repudiar a los Alfas? Porque claro él sólo era un Beta. Los Alfas podían tenerlo todo; una potente voz que te hacia inclinarte ante ellos y cumplir todos sus mandatos, además de usarla como quieran, y explotar a una persona inferior a ellos.

—Hiciste sentir muy mal a Taehyung hace unos momentos —Le informó con el ceño fruncido apuntando hacia la puerta de entrada. —No es muy lindo que alguien llegue y te diga eso de la nada —.

Jungkook no dijo nada, ni siquiera bajo su cabeza para "reflexionar", no se disculparía con aquel Alfa, podrían haber sido amigos... Hace tiempo, pero no lo haría. Taehyung ya no significaba nada para el pelirrojo, no después de lo que hizo, o supuestamente le contaron.

—No me importa —Respondió entre dientes, Jin le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no iba a pasar por alto eso y menos de alguien mucho menor a él.

Jungkook dio un paso hacia tras y le dedico una mirada desafiante al Omega. Jin iba a decirle algo pero no pudo ya que el Beta salió disparado hacia las escaleras. Suspiró resignado mientras daba media vuelta y se encontraba con el nuevo Omega de la mansión.

—Bienvenido, lamento que tengas que ver todo este escándalo. —Se disculpó —Tu debes ser Park Jimin, ¿No? —Sonrió.

Jimin asintió mientras el Omega le extendía su mano y él la tomaba con confianza.

—El Señor Min esta ansioso de conocerte, ha esperado este momento por mucho tiempo. —Le comentó Jin mientras llevaba a Jimin hasta la cocina. —Él es el padre de tu prometido. —El rubio se sonrojó un poco por lo que había dicho, estaba esperando conocer cuanto antes a su Alfa. De seguro seria una persona de admirar, ¿Podría construir una linda familia? Se preguntó. Estaba rodeado de personas que lo trataban bien y parecen ser muy atentos.

—¡Jiminnieeee! —Taehyung ingresó preocupado por haber perdido el olor del Omega, una vez que lo vio se tranquilizó.

—Me has asustado —El Alfa abrazó fuertemente al Omega pero antes recibió un golpe de Jin.

—Tu me has asustado a mi —Le regaño el Omega.

Jimin observó como ambos discutían, realmente era un ambiente agradable, le gustaba. Él creía que era una de las mejores decisiones que su madre había tomado, después de todo no era tan mala... ¿O si?

—¿Qué esta pasando aquí? —Todos se dieron vuelta un poco asustados.

-  
ヘ(￣ω￣ヘ)


	8. Capitulo 6

—¿Qué esta pasando aquí? —Todos se dieron vuelta un poco asustados.

Jin tragó en seco y dio un paso hacia atrás, Taehyung sólo se inclinó en forma de respeto y Jimin, pues él bajó la cabeza en señal de sumisión, no quería pero lo hizo por instinto.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó nuevamente el Alfa. Aquel no quería sonar demandante pero debido a su naturaleza lo hizo.

—Bienvenido Alfa Min —Dijo Taehyung con orgullo y una pequeña sonrisa de emoción, dio media vuelta e se colocó al lado de Jimin. —Como me lo pidió Alfa, traje a Park Jimin —Nuevamente se inclinó.

El señor de cabello azabache dirigió su mirada hacia el joven Omega, sintió un poco de pena, no quería espantarlo sólo deseaba darle una cálida bienvenida a su hogar. Él consideraría a Jimin como su nuevo y querido hijo. Se acercó lentamente hacia el Omega para luego analizarlo con la mirada.

Era exactamente como se lo había descrito Minhye; aunque se veía muchísimo más flaco que en la foto que ella le dio y eso le estaba preocupando.

—Lamento haberte asustado —Intentó sonar calmado pero le resultaba bastante difícil. Últimamente la manada Min ha estado demasiado ocupada por ciertos casos sobre desapariciones de Omegas. Además el líder de las cuatro manadas había realizado una reunión a la cual sólo deberían ir los hijos, los cuales, serian los futuros alfas de cada manada.

—N-No se preocupe señor... —Habló tímidamente.

—Lo diré de nuevo, por favor ya no me llamen Señor Min, ni siquiera Señor, tampoco Alfa —Les pidió —Los voy a mandar a dormir a fuera. —Bromeó entre risas —Se que estoy volviéndome viejo pero no me lo recuerden. Para todos ustedes soy Min Soohyun —.

—Lo siento Se... Soohyun —Se disculpó el Omega algo apenado. Sonhyun sonrió y posó una de sus manos en la cabeza de Jimin, le dio una caricia seguida de un abrazo de bienvenida.

—Bienvenido hijo.

—L-Lamento la interrupción —Un chico casi de la misma edad que Jimin caminó hasta ellos.

—¡Zuho! —Habló alegremente el Alfa mientras se volteaba para recibir a su hijo menor —Que bueno que haya llegado, ven te presentó a Jimin —Le dijo colocando uno de sus brazos al rededor del cuello del Alfa menor.

—Jimin, el es mi hijo menor Min Ju Ho —Presentó al alfa de 17 años, aquel se inclinó en señal de respeto hacia los demás.

—Pero dime Zuho —Agregó el chico con una sonrisa. —Perdón papá por irme sin avisar, pero Youngbin estaba mal y necesitaba visitarlo —Aclaró esperando que su padre no lo regañara.

—Esta bien, ¿Qué ocurrió? —Preguntó preocupado, para él los amigos de su hijo eran también su familia.

—Si... Peleó con Chani —Suspiró —Esta vez fue más lejos... —Soohyun no comentó nada más al respecto, sabía que aquellos dos vivían peleando por cualquier cosa pero siempre terminaban en disculpas y llantos.

Jimin seguía allí delante sin saber que hacer, observó como discutían, prefirió quedarse callado y mirar al piso. Comenzó a procesar todo lo que paso en su vida; la muerte de Sunhee y el nuevo casamiento de su padre, con Minhye, "la bruja" su encuentro con Suni hasta todo lo que tuvo que soportar para finalmente llegar hasta aquí, junto a la familia Min.

—Espero que estés a gusto —Le habló Jin despertándolo por completo, el Omega le regalo una tierna sonrisa, Jimin hizo lo mismo, pensó que tal vez no será todo tan malo. Ahora tenía una nueva vida, ¿Por qué sería un "Park"? Ahora sería solo Jimin, un chico sin padres, porque si, aunque le doliese él sabía que su padre ya no lo quería.

¿O si? Pensó que alguna vez llego a importarle, pero claro, era un "objeto" que sólo causaba un doloroso recuerdo de Sunhee, ya que él, era la viva imagen de su madre.

—Bueno... —Habló Soohyun volteando hacia el menor —Jin te encargó al nuevo miembro de la familia —Acarició la cabeza del Omega de una forma tierna.

Jimin sería un buen Omega para su hijo. Para Soohyun un Omega no tenía que ser tan sumiso como todos creían, él quería otra cosa, un amigo o amiga, un compañero que este en todo momento, alguien que se hiciera respetar y que no bajara la cabeza sólo por ser un Omega. Quería que su hijo dejara de estar con aquella mujer, la cual sólo le traía problemas.

El Alfa se despidió de ellos y se dirigió hasta su oficina, debía atender unos asuntos urgentes.

—Bueno Jiminnie —Habló rompiendo el silencio —Te guiaré hasta tu nueva habitación —Jimin asintió con una sonrisa iba a tomar su maleta pero Taehyung se adelantó, le guiñó el ojo.

—Bueno, si necesitas algo, puedes hablar conmigo —Dijo Zuho mientras realizaba un ademán con su mano y se retiraba.

—Perfecto, ¿Ya has comido verdad? —Él negó.

—¡¿NO?! —Gritó —¡Entonces, Tae lleva sus cosas al cuarto, segundo piso puerta número cinco! —Le indicó —Y tú mi querido niño iras a comer en este precioso instante —Le regañó.

—No puede ser que no hayas comido nada —Se quejó —¡Estas demasiado flaco! Pobrecito, espero que aquella señora te haya tratado bien... La verdad es que esa mujer parecía ser una bruja, es decir, su cara, ¡Santo Dios! Esas sonrisa era más falsa que la nariz operada de mi tía —Jimin no pudo evitar reír hacia las ocurrencias del Omega.

—La verdad... —Habló por fin —No todo fue color de rosa...

—Bueno mi niño, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo... ¡Ah, no! Debo cocinarte, Ay no importa, yo te escucho tu cuéntame. Si hay que sacarle los ojos a alguien me dices —Le guiñó el ojo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.


	9. Capitulo 7

Una joven de cabello castaño caminaba yendo y viniendo por los pasillos de uno de los mejores hoteles. Se notaba realmente molesta; llevaba puesto un vestido negro ajustado con demasiado escote y unos tacones rojos de punta fina.

—¡¿Podrías tomar asiento de una buena vez?! —Se quejó su hermana menor, la cual la estaba acompañando, la castaña paro en seco y le dirigió una feroz mirada.

—Ni se te ocurra darme ordenes, Beta sucia —Le recriminó con enojo. Pues no era nada del otro mundo que ella tratase a las personas de aquella manera, inclusive a su hermana.

—¡Ya deja de llamarme así! —Exclamó haciendo un puchero la beta de cabello rubio y mechas celestes.

—No te llamaría así si no vinieses a ver a mi novio —Le dijo de forma desafiante, la rubia la miró indignada. Jamás en su vida podría ver a su cuñado como "algo más" odiaba que su hermana pensara eso.

—¿Perdón? Sabes perfectamente que papá me mandó a vigilarte, así no cometes otra estupidez o aún peor hagas un teatro por un simple capricho —.

—Ay, tranquilamente puedes decirles que estoy bien y ya —La castaña rodó los ojos como si nada le importara, sus padres no la dejaban sola ni un minuto, pues claro tenía sus justificativos para eso.

—¡Por el amor de Dios Jimin! —Gritó, odiaba que Jimin se comportara de esa manera con respecto al tema de sus padres. Era verdad que eran demasiado controladores, con ella no tanto pero con Jimin... Se pasaban. Su hermana mayor podría hacerse pasar por una joven muchísimo menor a ella.

Cuando ella se enojaba siempre terminaba con pucheros y pequeños lloriqueos, obviamente falsos. O sí no obtenía lo que quería, eso era aún peor, se volvía loca y destrozaba todo, completamente infantil. De pequeña se le dio absolutamente todo y por consecuencia de ello no acepta un NO.

—Cállate Suran, vete por ahí —Jimin hizo un ademán con su mano y se apresuró hasta llegar al ascensor, presionó el botón de planta baja, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba en la recepción del Hotel para esperar la triunfante entrada de su novio.

—Maldita seas... —Gruñó la Beta frustrada. Ser la hermana menor de una Omega tan terca como lo era Jimin, le daba un dolor inmenso de cabeza.

—¡Bebeeee! —Chilló la Omega mientras se tiraba a los brazos de su Alfa, quien por cierto correspondió al abrazo.

—¡QUE HIJA DE PUTA! —Jin, quien se encontraba cortando las verduras, enterró con fuerza el cuchillo partiendo la tabla de madera. —¡AY! —Gritó frustrado intentado desenterrarlo.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —Preguntó el Omega, estaba que se le salía el corazón. Las reacciones de Jin a veces eran divertidas y otras realmente te causaban miedo.

—No, tu sigue contándome —Jimin asintió. Él no le había dicho exactamente quién era su padre, simplemente quería olvidarlo.

—Cómo te conté, desde que murió mi madre, aquella mujer me separó de mi padre desde muy pequeño. Él me había mandado con ella para que me educaran como un debido "Omega." Ella quería que siempre bajase la cabeza a los problemas; pero recuerdo perfectamente que mi madre solía decirme que nunca bajara la cabeza frente a los demás, ni Siquiera ante un Alfa. Mi tía también, ella me cuido y se quedó conmigo junto a esa desagradable mujer —Explicó, Jin escuchaba cada palabra que el Omega pronunciaba. Se le partía el corazón imaginar la duda vida del pequeño. Por supuesto que Jin jamas dejaría que nadie le pasará por encima y ahora estaba decidido a ayudar a Jimin. No lo dejaría, no después de todo lo que sufrió, sería su nuevo pilar para que él pudiera apoyarse en cada problema que tuviese.

—L-Lamento interrumpir —Taehyung apareció aún teniendo la maleta del Omega.

—¿No te dije que llevaras las cosas de Jiminnie a su cuarto? —Jin se cruzó de brazos mientras movía su pie, entre ellas sostenía el cuchillo con el cual había partido la madera.

—Hyung... Me olvide dónde era... —Confesó apenado. El Omega mayor estampo la palma de su mano contra su rostro, no era para nada nuevo. Siempre se olvidaba de los lugares. Aún se preguntaba que sería del Alfa si llegara a perderse en un laberinto.

—No pierdes la cabeza porque la tienes pegada —. Ante esas palabras Jimin no pudo contener la risa. Tae le siguió.

—¡Insolentes! —Les gritó mientras los golpeaba levemente. Ambos no paraban de reírse, tanto que le fue mejor unirse. —¡Bueno, ya fue suficiente! —Jin Intentó calmarse.

—¿Están limpiando vidrios? —Preguntó Zuho ingresando a la cocina, observó como todos se callaban y dirigían su mirada a él. —¿Dije algo malo? —Jimin y Tae se miraron y luego observaron al mayor.

—¡SE QUE MI RISA ES HORRIBLE PERO YO NO DIGO NADA DE TU NARIZ! —Clavó el cuchillo nuevamente en la madera y se retiró de la cocina indignado. Los tres se miraron y estallaron a carcajadas.

Un sonido en la puerta de la entrada principal los alerto. Jimin pudo sentir un delicioso olor a chocolate fuerte, era sumamente embriagador, de repente se les antojo.

—¡Yoongi-Hyung! —Zuho salió disparado a recibir a su hermano, quien por desgracia no se encontraba solo.

—¡Zuhiiito! —Chilló la Omega castaña ingresando pegada a su hermano mayor.

—Ay no...

-  
＼(・｀(ｪ)・)/


	10. Capitulo 8

—¡Zuhiiito! —Chilló la Omega castaña ingresando pegada a su hermano mayor.

—Ay no... —El pelirrojo rápidamente se echó hacia atrás, no quería tener contacto con ella. No permitiría que estuviese cerca de él, no después de lo que intentó.

—¿Qué esta ocurriendo? —Preguntó el hijo mayor de la familia Min. Observó todo a su alrededor, parecía que su llegada fuese un espectáculo. Volteó al percibir un suave aroma pero a la vez adictivo, sus ojos se posaron en el Omega pelirrubio.

—¿Otro nuevo empleado? —La Omega del Alfa caminó, como sí de una pasarela se tratase, hasta llegar al rubio quien estaba detrás de Tae y Jin. Posó una de sus manos en su cintura y le dedico una mirada de superioridad.

—¡Dios mio! —Se tapó rápidamente la nariz, obviamente fingiendo. Ella no era para nada estúpida y notó el leve olor que desprendía el Omega captando la atención de SU novio.

—¿Podrías irte? —Pidió "amablemente" mientras agitaba su mano —Mira no es por nada pero hueles fatal —.

—¡¿Discul...

Jin iba a contestarle pero fue interrumpido por el rubio.

—Creo que es un poco obvió que ambos tengamos, casi el mismo olor, si te molesta puedes irte tú a fuera, si gustas te acompaño hacia la salida —El omega rubio sonrió levemente mostrando sus impecables dientes, sus ojos cerrados.

La castaña quedó boquiabierta, ¿Cómo se atrevió a tratarme así? Pensó disgustada, estaba claro que eso no quedaría así. Se vengaría del pequeño mocoso.

Taehyung observó a Jin y a Zuho, ambos intentaban estar serios pero después de esa respuesta por parte del rubio intentaban no echarse a reír. Él fue el primero en carcajear, los demás por supuesto no se quedaron a atrás.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Esta vez habló Yoongi. La chica sonrió de lado y le sacó la lengua, ahora dejaría todo en manos de su novio.

—Ay mi amor, este mocoso me trato muy mal —Chilló desconsolada mientras se arrojaba al sillón de cuero negro. Zuho estampó la palma de su mano contra su frente, no soportaba a esa tipa y, anhelaba que el Omega pudiese deshacerse de ella.

—¿Yo? —Jimin arqueó una ceja, levantó su rostro e infló su pecho, no dejaría que un alfa como él defendiese a una mujer tan podrida como lo era ella.

—Si, tú imbécil —Respondió fríamente el azabache acercándose con pasos firmes. Tae se aproximó hasta colocarse delante del Omega; era su deber defenderlo y protegerlo hasta de su mismo alfa si la situación lo ameritaba.

—¡Quitate Kim! —Gruñó Yoongi enfurecido.

—¡No lo haré Min! —Le respondió.

—Quítate —Utilizó su voz, pero nada. Lo único que logró fue que el Omega se aferrase más a Tae y de paso Jin hizo lo mismo. Zuho se puso a la defensiva, no permitirá que su hermano lastimara a Jimin.

—¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! —Un gritó sobresaltó a todos, Sooshyun bajó por las escaleras. Sus fuertes pisadas asustaron a todos menos a Yoongi, o tal vez sólo un poco, después de todo era su padre.

—Padre... —Susurró Zuho preocupado. Ahora si que Yoongi se había metido en problemas.

—Yoongi te espero en mi oficina —Habló severamente. Posó su mirada en el Omega y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora. —Llévenlo a su cuarto y quédense con él. —Miró a su hijo menor —Zuho busca a Jungkook —. El pelirrojo asintió, dio media vuelta y se retiró de la sala. La castaña observaba a su "suegro" esperando alguna respuesta, pero al ver que éste ni siquiera notó su presencia se enfureció.

—Vamos Jimin —Susurró Tae en su oído, tomó al Omega y lo envolvió en sus cálidos brazos para que éste se sintiese seguro. Jimin se aferró al Alfa como si su vida dependiese de ello. Jin los guió, con las pertenecías del rubio, hacia su cuarto.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y encendió las luces, quedó boquiabierto. Nunca en su vida había tenido un cuarto tan grande para él sólo. O sólo fue un tiempo cuando aún vivía con su padre...

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color azul cielo y el suelo de madera cedro, era realmente hermoso, su cuarto era de en sueño.

—La verdad pensé que sería más grande —Habló Tae observando todo, tomó la maleta del Omega y la dejó aún lado de la cama.

—Esta vista te encantará —Jin le hizo una señal para que se acercara, al principio dudo ya que le temía a las alturas, alzó su vista y observó el lugar. —Si... —Sonrió levemente —Me encanta.

—¿Ya te vas? —Habló la castaña mientras seguía al pelirrojo, aquel había intentado perderla de vista, volteó. —¿Podrías dejar de seguirme? —Intentó sonar amable.

—Quiero respuestas Zuuu, y obviamente me las darás —Sonrió con superioridad —Después de todo seré la esposa de Min y todo esto será mio —Observó sus uñas con una sonrisa de lado, era demasiado creída.

—Ya quisieras ser su esposa —Zuho hizo un ademán con su mano mientras se alejaba.

—¡¿Cómo dices?! Obviamente me casaré con él, ¿Estas ciego o qué? —Le gritó, levantó su mano —Mira mi precioso anillo de rubíes, hecho especialmente para mi —Antes que pudiera seguir hablando se dio cuenta que el alfa ya la había dejado completamente sola.

—Niña, ¿Estas bien? ¿Te paso algo? —Una de las mujeres Beta que trabaja para la mansión la observó preocupada. No era algo bueno ver a una loca hablando con la pared y de paso "enseñarle" su anillo.

—¿Te llamo un médico?

-  
( ' ▽ ' )ﾉ


	11. Capitulo 9

El azabache se sentó en la silla giratoria frente al escritorio de su padre, sabía que ésta sería una larga charla, él pensaba que su padre no debía entrometerse en su vida. Aunque en realidad, Soohyun, quería lo mejor para su hijo y realmente lo mejor era alejarlo de Jimin, la chica con la cual estaba saliendo. Esa mujer esa sumamente odiosa e insoportable, nadie que la conocía podría llegar a caerle bien.

—Primero que nada, querido hijo, debo volver informarte que trates con respeto a quienes trabajan aquí —Le aclaró su padre mientras se sentaba detrás del escritorio. —Segundo; veo que conociste a Park y por supuesto no de una bonita y amistosa manera —Frunció ceño.

—Ese chico trato muy mal a mi novia —Soohyun carcajeó haciendo molestar aún más a su hijo.

—Tu y yo sabemos que eso fue al revés —Le informó con una pequeña sonrisa, él había estado observado todo, no se perdió de nada aunque de igual manera la casa estaba llena de cámaras. Ella podría hacer lo que quisiera pero las cámaras la delatarían.

—Ahora; el nombre de ese chico es Park Jimin y es tu nuevo Omega —Le explicó, Yoongi observó sorprendido a su padre. Lleno de rabia se levantó de su asiento y coloco sus manos sobre el escritorio.

—¡¿Acaso estas loco?! —Gritó —¡Yo ya tengo una pareja! —Gruñó enfurecido. —¡¿Y para colmo tienen el mismo nombre, a qué estás jugando?!

—Yoongi... Tu sabes que como el futuro líder de la manada Min es muy importante que tu pareja pueda darte cachorros, pero, tu noviecita no puede —Le recordó. Según ella no podría concebir hijos y eso, para él, era un problema ya que necesitaba asegurar su descendencia.

—¡P-pero padre! —No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, Soohyun le estaba obligando a dejar al amor de su vida, su propia sangre quería quitarle de nuevo lo que más ama. No, Yoongi no iba a permitir eso, no iba a dejar que volviera hacerlo, ya no.

—¡No aceptaré esto! —Dijo decidido mientras se volteaba dispuesto a irse pero a eso lo interrumpió.

—Entonces tendrás que abandonar tu puesto como líder y de paso dejar la manada junto a tu novia, a ver si ella está de acuerdo con eso —Soohyun realmente no quería llegar a éste extremo pero Yoongi ya estaba fuera de control y debía ponerle un límite.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Gruñó exaltado, no podía ser cierto. ¿Realmente la haría dejar la manada? ¿Su propio padre? Un lobo sin manada es un lobo muerto.

—Esta bien —Yoongi tomó aire y suspiró fuertemente —Pero que conste que Jimin seguirá siendo mi ÚNICA Omega y aquel chico sólo será alguien que tendra a mis descendencias —Dijo de una manera desagradable.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina y salió echando humos. 

—Esperó que puedas adaptarte —Dijo Tae mientras ayudaba al Omega a desempacar —Oye... —Jimin dirigió su mirada hacia el Alfa —Escuche un poco de lo que le dijiste a Jin Hyung... —El rubio sonrió y negó.

—No te preocupes —Sonrió, el castaño dio un suspiro. Temía que se enojase con él por escuchar su historia privada pero se tranquilizó cuando Jimin no le tomó mucha importancia. Esa mujer le cayó mal desde un principio y ahora más que nada, deseaba darle una cucharada de su propia medicina.

—¡Aquí les traigo algo! —Habló Jin mientras llegaba con una bandeja repleta de bocadillos para ellos, ambos se miraron y sonrieron. Tomaron un par de galletas y algunas que otras cosas para, luego, rápidamente llevarlas a su boca, por supuesto que antes agradecieron a su Hyung por la comida.

—¡Me encantan tus galletas! —Exclamo Jimin muy feliz, hacía años que no probaba dulces como estos y mas de chocolate. Siempre debía observar cómo su madre los comía delante de él sin ni siquiera dejarle probar sólo uno. Esa mujer era repugnante y agradecía que Soohyun le hubiese alejado de ella de una vez por todas. Aunque debía de admitir que ya echaba de menos a Suni...

—¿Quieren algo más? —Preguntó el omega —Si me piden algo antes de que me siente los mató —Les aclaró. Era lo típico; cuando Jin se sentaba a descansar un minuto siempre estaba la persona que le pedía algo, cualquier cosa, y eso le molestaba. ¿Acaso no pensaban un momento en él? El Omega era muy servicial en la familia y si él no se encontraba un día todo se volvía un caos. Ya creía que se encontraba en un zoológico y él era el encargado de mantener todo en orden.

—Cuando termines de desempacar te daremos un pequeño recorrido por la mansión —Le comentó el Omega mayor mientras colocaba los platos sobre la bandeja. Jimin asintió emocionado, ya quería explorar el lugar. Se sentía como un cachorro con ganas de jugar.

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? —Preguntó el castaño intentado entablar una conversación.

—13 de octubre —Contestó rápidamente el rubio con una sonrisa. —¿El de ustedes?

—El de Jin es el 4 de diciembre y el mio es el 30 del mismo mes —Jimin se emocionó puesto que faltaban pocos meses para su cumpleaños, tres para ser exactos. Usualmente pasaba las tardes con Suni y a escondidas de su madre comía un pequeño pastel que ella misma le preparaba.

—¡Lamento la interrupción! —Exclamó Jungkook ingresando a la habitación —Jin Hyung te ha llegado otra carta —El Omega hizo una seña para que el beta se acercara y así poder tomar la carta.

—Uhhh —Chilló Tae con una sonrisa burlona —Tu admirador secreto —Se burló de él. Hace poco Jin había comenzado a recibir extraños regalos y cartas con hermosos poemas, pero no aparecía el nombre del responsable.

-  
"ψ(｀∇´)ψ


	12. Capitulo 10

Kim Seokjin llegó a la mansión cuándo apenas tenía 14 años. Tuvo una estricta educación de parte de sus padres, había aprendido etiqueta y todo lo necesario para ser un buen Omega. Fue recibido con los brazos abiertos por parte de los Min, inclusive por parte de la madre de Yoongi. Era un amor de persona; lástima que luego de un año todo acabara como terminó y así Yoongi fue alejado de su madre...

Al pasar el tiempo el Omega fue cortejado por muchos Alfas con lugares importantes dentro del territorio Min, pero él los rechazó a todos.

Sólo un hombre había robado su corazón, aquel pertenecía a la manada Kim. Jin realmente lo amaba pero jamás podría estar con ese Alfa, primero era un futuro líder y de seguro ya tendría una prometida, segundo, él no sería suficiente para tanto Alfa, sólo era un Omega que servía a los demás. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si lo mirará de aquella forma como Jin lo hacía? Tal vez nada, tendría que rechazarlo por más que le duela. No quería abandonar a Yoongi, no después de todo lo que el azabache sufrió.

El Omega suspiró mientras leía la carta que Jungkook le entregó, los demás le miraban con atención.

"¿Te quedarás a mi lado?

¿Me lo prometes?

Si suelto tu mano, Podrías irte volando

Tengo miedo, miedo, miedo de eso"

Las mejillas del Omega se enrojecieron, volteó la hoja y se encontró con un dibujo de él, quería morirse. ¿Quién podría ser? No tenía una idea o tal vez sí, pero quedó descartada poco tiempo después de que intentó hablar con "esa persona" y le fue completamente negado su acercamiento.

—¿Te vas a quedar con cara de idiota todo el día o nos dirás lo que dice esa carta? —Habló el Alfa mientras se cruzaba de brazos y esperaba la respuesta de su hyung.

—¡Tú sí que eres bueno para arruinar momentos! —Le regañó Jin con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas llenas de aire, estaba acostumbrado a lo muy metido que era Taehyung.

—No sé quién es y ya llevó años recibiendo estas cartas, antes nadie lo sabía pero Jungkook me sorprendió y ahora gracias a él ustedes lo saben —Dijo mientras les extendía el sobre.

—Quieres decir que... ¿Tanto tiempo y ni siquiera sabes quién es la persona que te escribe las cartas? —Jimin lucía impresionado, es decir, sí estuvieran en el lugar del Omega hubiese por lo menos intentado encontrar alguna pista o algo.

—Las cartas comenzaron hace 4 años, pensé que si esperaba un poco la persona podría darse a conocer pero me temo que no fue así. —Contó —Esperé y esperé pero nada. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por lo menos te habrás hecho una idea de quién podría haber sido? —Preguntó Tae recibiendo una mirada fulminante del mayor. Jin no quería contarle a nadie sobre eso pero ahora no tenía otra opción ya que, de seguro, el pelirrojo no lo dejaría en paz hasta saber de quién podría tratarse.

—Kim NamJoon —Confesó un poco apenado mientras tapaba su rostro, amaba a ese Alfa, incluso había coleccionado todas las revistas las cuales tuvieran alguna información sobre él.

—¡¿El alfa de la manada Kim?! —Gritó Taehyung —Ya quisieras que eso fuera cierto —Dijo entre risas. Recibió un golpe de parte de Jimin, él lo sintió. Las feromonas de Jin, el increíble olor que emanaba, le indicaba que estaba enamorado de ese Alfa. Podía sentir aquellos preciosos sentimientos que el Omega tenía.

Jimin tomó la carta y la examinó, sentía un débil olor, ¿Canela? ¿Piña? Definitivamente recordaría ese olor.

—Mejor cállate Taehyung, tú no sabes nada. Cuando tengas Omega, claro sí es que llegas a encontrar uno, entenderás —Jin se levantó, le arrebató la carta a Jimin se fue dejándolos completamente solos.

—¿Y ahora que le pico?

—TaeTae creo que Jin Hyung está enamorado —Habló el Omega mientras aún sentía aquéllas feromonas. —¿No lo sientes? —Preguntó, el alfa lo miró y olfateó el aire.

—No siento nada Jiminnie —Le dijo Tae, el rubio lo miró sorprendido. ¿Acaso era el único que se dio cuenta? Tal vez en otra ocasión lo haría.

—Qué raro —Susurró para él mismo, aún se encontraban allí...

—Bueno —El Alfa se levantó de golpe y estiró sus brazos luego miro a Jimin y sonrió. —Si tienes algún problema sabes que cualquier cosa puedes recurrir a mí —Habló el pelirrojo observando al Omega.

—Lo sé, Gracias TaeTae. Por cierto, ¿Quién era esa mujer que estaba con ese chico? —Preguntó recordando la situación de hace un par de horas, aquella Omega realmente era dramática. Jimin no podía creer que su Alfa le creyó toda la escena que le hizo.

—Ese era tu prometido... —Explicó Tae —Y esa es la loca de su novia o ahora ex novia —Sonrió complacido. Algunos o quienes la conocían; esperaban con ansías llegada Jimin ya que por obligación Yoongi debería corresponder a su nuevo Omega. Nada haría más feliz a esas personas que aquella mujer desapareciese de una vez por todas de sus vidas.

 **-**  
 **(^** **^)**


	13. Capitulo 11

Yoongi estaba demasiado frustrado, no entendía el por qué su padre le hacía esto. Ya le había arrebatado a su madre y ahora quería alejarlo de su novia, estaba más que claro que no se lo iba a permitir. Si era necesario haría la vida de ese Omega un infierno para que armara sus maletas y se fuera de una maldita vez.

Debía de admitir que su Alfa no aceptaba por completo a su novia y eso le molestaba. Normalmente para que un Alfa u Omega pueda lograr la transformación; ellos debían tener una conexión especial con su otra mitad, es decir, la lobuna pero él no podía y todo gracias a que su parte humana estaba enamorado de la chica. Había algo que a su lobo no le gustaba e intentó que por lo menos le agradase como una amiga, pero no funcionó.

Sí su padre se enteraba que perdió su conexión, quién sabe lo que le obligaría hacer, sería una vergüenza para la familia y por supuesto para la manada. ¿Cómo un Alfa podría liderarlos sí ni siquiera puede cambiar para protegerlos?

Estaba furioso. Subió las escaleras escuchando a los murmullos de los empleados, ignorando todo, se dirigió hasta su cuarto el cual al parecer se encontraba frente a la nueva habitación que le correspondería al Omega, o mejor dicho, su futuro prometido...

Esa idea le desagradaba por completo, es decir, ¿Por qué debía casarse con él? Estaba demasiado flaco y su cabello estaba maltratado, sus ropas eran viejas y su olor... Bueno su olor no era tan malo, era más agradable que el de su novia y eso que sus olores eran similares.

—¿Estas bien? —Preguntó Jungkook acercándose a una distancia dos metros. Cuando Yoongi estaba enojado no había que molestarlo por nada en el mundo, pero claro, el Beta quería saber cómo se encontraba su primo favorito.

—No estoy de ánimos Jeon —Le dijo ignorándolo por completo, no iba a desquitarse con él, su primo menor no tenía nada que ver con este problema y sabía que sólo quería ayudar. Pasó por su lado sin decir más nada, Jungkook le miró un poco preocupado, aunque el Beta también le emocionaba la idea de que la Omega con la que él estaba se fuera de una buena vez. Desde que la conoció le hizo la vida imposible y por eso sentía pena por él, ¿Cómo podía estar con alguien tan hipócrita? Era lo que el beta se preguntaba día y noche.

—Oh Yoongi —Jin quien justo pasaba por ahí se detuvo al verlo, sentía lástima por él. El Alfa le dedicó una mirada de disgusto, todos allí eran cómplices, quería que se casara con ese Omega, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz? ¿Acaso hizo algo malo para merecer todo esto?

—¡No me veas así Alfa mal agradecido! —Le regañó Jin mientras pasaba por su lado y caminaba como si estuviera en una pasarela. —Espero que te comportes mejor, no olvidare ese teatro que realizo tu novia —.

Caminó hasta llegar a las escaleras, paro en seco cuando se acordó del nuevo Omega.

—Por cierto sí le tocas un pelo a Jiminnie te asesino —Le amenazo. —También mantén a esa loca alejada de mi pequeño —Dicho eso se retiró.

Jimin paseaba por los pasillos de la casa examinando todo, le encantaban los cuadros que adornaban las bellas paredes blancas, admiraba los distintos jarrones que se encontraban apilados cerca de las escaleras. Todo era muy limpio y ordenado, los trabajadores hacían un excelente trabajo. Bajo las escaleras con cuidado de no caerse, no quería decir nada pero se sentía bastante mal. No se había dado cuenta hasta que se vio a un espejo y realmente se asombró al ver que perdió bastante peso. Sólo esperaba recuperar por lo menos un poco, no quería quedar enfermo y que el Alfa min se preocupase por él. Jimin estaba muy feliz y agradecido con Soohyun, lo había tratado como su propio hijo...

—¿Estas perdido? —Preguntó una mujer mayor, una Beta de alrededor de los 45 años, el omega posó su mirada en ella y negó con una tímida sonrisa. —Tú debes ser Park Jimin, el Señor nos informó que llegarías. —Hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto —Si tienes algún problema o requieres algo puedes pedírmelo. —La mujer de cabello castaño sonrió e hizo otra reverencia.

—¿P-puedo ayudar en algo? —Preguntó, no quería no hacer nada, por lo menos si se iba a quedar aquí intentaría colaborar un poco.

—¿Disculpa? —La beta quedo sorprendida —Descuida, nosotros nos encargamos de todo y si... —Antes de que ella pudiera terminar él la interrumpió.

—Y-yo quiero hacer algo... Si voy a vivir aquí por lo menos déjenme ayudar en lo que sea, se cocinar y sí quieren puedo ayudarles en la limpieza o cualquier otra cosa... —Jimin colocó sus brazos detrás de su espalda, la Beta lo observó con una pequeña sonrisa. No podía encargarle nada ya que para eso primero debería hablar con Min Soohyun, además Jimin era el futuro Omega de Yoongi, él era alguien más de la familia a quien servir.

—Estaba a punto de preparar la cena, generalmente lo hace Seokjin, pero dijo que se tomaría un tiempo, ¿Ya lo has conocido, no? Es todo un personaje. —Comentó entre risas —Si quieres puedes ayudarme un poco —El Omega asintió emocionado.

-  
⊂(・(ェ)・)⊃


	14. Capitulo 12

Jimin seguía las instrucciones que la Beta le había dado, lavaba los vegetales y luego los picaba, después de ello los coloco en un tazón y les agregó otras cosas, mientras él se dedicaba a eso la mujer preparaba la carne. Hoy cenarían carne al horno con ensalada, sugerencia del pequeño Omega. Pensó que sería una buena idea y la Beta lo apoyó.

—Señorita Mizuki —La llamó Jimin, ella enseguida se volteó para ver lo que necesitaba. —Ya he terminado —Sonrió mientras le mostraba todo lo que había preparado. Mizuki quedó impresionada con el arte culinario que poseía el Omega de su futuro Líder, sin duda creía que Jimin sería un perfecto compañero para el Alfa. Ella quedo encantada no sólo con verlo sino también con su dulzura y bondad, tenía un aura que hacía que confiarás plenamente en él y eso era lo que la Beta estaba haciendo.

—¡Ay ChimChin te ha quedado divino, todo se ve hermoso y delicioso! —Exclamó la mujer aplaudiendo, estaba muy feliz, todo quedo perfecto y esta cena sería perfecta para la familia Min. De seguro el Alfa Min quedaría encantado al ver que su Yerno era un experto en la cocina.

—No es cierto... Esto es gracias a ti, me ayudaste bastante —Habló sonrojado mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manitos, él era un Omega realmente tierno. La Beta lo abrazó, no pudo evitarlo, el pequeño era tan lindo que su instinto maternal le hacía querer protegerlo en todo momento.

—¿Te parece si preparamos un postre? Al señor Soohyun le encanta el chocolate al igual que su hijo —. Le guiñó un ojo, se acercó hasta el refrigerador y tomo algunas barras de chocolate que tenían guardado. —Esto servirá —. El omega asintió mientras tomaba algunos utensilios que les haría falta.

Luego de que terminaran de preparar todo pudieron servir la cena, o por lo menos Mizuki, ya que Jimin debía ir a prepararse. Tae le acompañó hasta su habitación para que pudiera cambiarse con un poco de ropa nueva que las mujeres Alfas del lugar le compraron como un regalo de bienvenida, además de que pensaron que se vería precioso en ella.

—Vaya eres un rompe corazones Jiminnie —Bromeó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona, se sentó a un extremó de la cama, el Omega salió del baño con su nuevo "traje" que consistía en una camisa blanca, un saco negro con botones dorados, un pantalón negro y zapatos acharolados del mismo color.

—¿Crees que me veo bien? —Preguntó tímidamente, Tae lo examinó de arriba a abajo.

—Te ves genial —Dijo —Ahh que lástima que eres Omega, si fueras un Alfa romperías corazones, pero bueno tuviste que tener esa bella cara de ángel —Comentó de forma burlona haciendo sonrojar por completo al rubio.

—¡Bastaa! —Chilló apenado cubriendo su rostro. Tae estalló a carcajadas por la tierna reacción del Omega.

—¡Taehyung deja de molestar al pobre Omega y baja a cenar de una buena vez! —Exclamó Jungkook ingresando a la habitación sin previo aviso. —Perdón por la intromisión a tu cuarto Jimin Hyung pero Seokjin hyung me pidió que te avisará para que bajaras —Se dirigió a él dulcemente, antes de irse le dedicó una mirada de odio al Alfa.

—¿Qué es lo que le has hecho para que te trate de esa forma? —Preguntó Jimin observando todavía la puerta por la cual el Beta se retiró. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, él jamás hizo nada para que le odiara, cuando él era niño jugaba mucho con Jungkook... ¿Algo le habrá pasado? Se preguntó así mismo. Tuvo que haber sido en el tiempo que él estuvo ausente o cuando el pequeño regreso a sus tierras.

—Que yo recuerde nada, éramos demasiado cercanos de niños, no sé qué es lo que cambio. Yo por lo menos sigo siendo el mismo —Habló pensativo. Sí, sin duda debió haberle pasado algo y por supuesto que él lo averiguaría. —Bueno... Será mejor que bajemos o Jin nos arrojara sus tacones súper caros —Bromeó, a Jimin casi le da un paro, estaba tan acostumbrado a ser maltratado por su Madre que se había convertido en todo un experto de esquivar cosas, también había desarrollado un pequeño trauma...

—¿Pasa algo? —El pelirrojo miró preocupado al rubio. —Si es por lo que dije sólo fue una broma —Aclaró un poco nervioso observando la mirada perdida del Omega.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? No... Descuida —Jimin sacudió su cabeza intentado salir del horrible pensamiento que tuvo. Su Madre era pasado y así sería, esa mujer ni siquiera se merecía ese título pero sólo por respeto la llamaba así.

Tae no dijo absolutamente nada, esperó a que saliera del cuarto, cerró la puerta y ambos bajaron hasta la sala donde se encontrarían con el señor Soohyun, Zuho, Seokjin, Jungkook, Yoongi y por supuesto la loca de su novia, que no estaba invitada y decidió aparecer de todas formas.


	15. Capitulo 13

Jimin se sentó aún lado de Taehyung, dónde les indicó Soohyun; ya que este era su momento para conocer mucho mejor al Omega y establecer un pequeño vínculo de confianza con él.

—Te ves muy bien —Habló Sonhyun examinándolo con la mirada, aprobaba perfectamente la vestimenta, se sintió un poco fuera de lugar por ser el único sin una vestimenta tan formal. —Lástima que yo no tuve tiempo para cambiarme —Bromeó haciendo reír a su hijo menor y al Omega. Taehyung quería pero no podía ya que era un empleado y debía tener respeto por la familia, la cual acepto sus servicios.

—Lo mismo digo —Zuho vestía una simple camisa blanca y unos jean azules ajustados.

El rubio sentía la afilada mirada que Yoongi le estaba dedicando, llena de repulsión e ira, deseaba poder decirle que dejara de observarlo pero no quería quedar mal frente a Soohyun y al resto.

—Taehyung —Susurró de repente Jungkook quien estuvo pisando al Alfa para que éste le hiciera caso. El pelirrojo volteó su cabeza para dedicarle toda su atención, un poco preocupado ya que siempre el Beta le agredía verbalmente.

—Cambiame de lugar —No le pidió, más bien le exigió. Sentir la asquerosa mirada de la castaña sobre él le era demasiado aterrador, podía hasta jurar que sintió como lo insultaba por lo bajo. Tae miró de reojo a la Omega y esta le guiño un ojo de una forma muy coqueta, quitándole todas las ganas de comer, haciendo que el Beta la insultara moviendo sus labios pero no pronunciando nada. "Puta" que fue captado perfectamente por la castaña y como venganza lo pisó por debajo de la mesa.

Jungkook chilló, maldijo por los tacones finos de la mujer, si llegaba a arruinar su nuevo par de botas de Timberland se las haría pagar caro.

—Lo siento, no te vi, beta asqueroso —Lo último lo susurró pero aun así fue escuchado por el Alfa pelirrojo e inclusive por el Omega rubio quienes no disimularon para nada su rostro lleno de odio. Yoongi, por su parte, no hizo caso a nada puesto que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, repudiando demasiado al Omega, como para llevarle apunte a lo que estaba haciendo o diciendo su novia.

—Jungkook me habías prometido sentarte al lado mío para contarme eso que hablábamos hoy —Dijo Jimin mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Tae se levantó y le cambió de lugar al Beta siendo éste el que quedara al lado de la Omega. Tragó en seco esperando a que la mujer apartara la mirada y se dedicará a ver a su novio.

—Gracias Hyung —Susurro tomando fuertemente la mano del Omega regalándole pequeña sonrisa. Jimin se sintió muy bien por haber ayudado a su nuevo amigo pero un poco mal por dejar que Taehyung se quedara al lado de la loca.

—Bien ya es hora de comer —Habló muy emocionado Soohyun viendo como los trabajadores traían la comida que Mizuki, junto al rubio, habían preparado. Todo se veía delicioso.

—Jimin —Lo llamó el padre de Yoongi. —Mizuki me ha dicho que ayudaste mucho preparando la cena y dijo que esto fue tu idea —Comentó el Alfa muy feliz, para él era un alivió ver que su futuro Yerno se estaba adaptando un poco más a su nuevo hogar, sólo esperaba que la "novia" de su hijo no la cagara o su hijo dijera algo inoportuno para hacerlo sentir mal.

Soohyun sabía perfectamente que su hijo no era malo pero realmente haber pasado tanto tiempo sin una madre le afectó demasiado, ver su hijo lo tachaba como el malo de la historia le ponía mal, quería lo mejor para él. Antes de que Yoongi comenzara a salir con la castaña la investigó un poco, al principio todo iba bien pero luego ella comenzó a decidir por él, había convertido a Yoongi en todo lo contrario a lo que era ya que lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano. Ningún padre querría eso para su hijo

—Así es —Lo afirmó tímidamente mientras jugaba con sus manos.

—Así que al final si eres un empleado —Habló la castaña haciendo que todos pongan su atención en ella. Yoongi la miró y luego observó a su padre quién hizo un gesto de desaprobación. Suspiró, todavía no le había dicho nada a su Omega.

—Jimin no es un empleado —Respondió el Beta mientras cortaba la carne que estaba en su plato y la probaba —Es el prometido de Yoongi —Finalizó volteando para ver la expresión la castaña. —Por cierto Jiminnie todo esta delicioso —Sonrió.

—¡¿Cómo?! —Shin se levantó de su asiento, no podía creer lo que Jungkook había dicho —¡Yo soy la prometida de Yoongi! —Exclamó furiosa.

—Por supuesto que no querida —Canturreo Jin quien comía muy feliz. —Ese es mi bebe Jiminnie.

—Tu estas de sobra —Habló Zuho de repente. —¿Te acompaño a la salida? —Bromeó.


	16. Capitulo 14

—¡POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE NADA! —Gritó observando a su novio, Yoongi no sabía que decir. Se vengaría de Jungkook. —¡¿Cómo que te vas a casar con éste!? —Shin señaló al Omega con su mano mientras sostenía un tenedor.

—¿Tu realmente piensas que voy a casarme con alguien como él? —Habló Yoongi, se paró de la mesa y miró con desprecio a Jimin. Jamás se casaría con alguien que no ama.

Soohyun rápidamente se levantó e impidió que su hijo se fuese. Debían aclarar las cosas y primero sacar a esa mujer de la casa, no era bienvenida y nunca lo sería.

—Ya hablamos de esto —El Alfa intentó sonar tranquilo pero no podía, no después de la forma en que trataron al rubio, esta sería la última oportunidad de Yoongi.

—Hablamos y lo único que él será, es padre de mis "hijos" —El Omega tragó en seco, no le gustaba nada esa decisión, ¿Por qué tenía que ser Yoongi? ¿Por qué no Zuho? Era muchísimo más Alfa que su hermano mayor.

—¡Deja de tratarlo así! —Gruñó furioso. Jin se levantó con cuidado mientras se iba a la cocina, tomó a Jimin arrastrándolo consigo. No lo dejaría en medio de esta pelea, más porque en cualquier momento podrían hasta desafiarse, aunque era muy poco probable, Tae y Zuho obviamente detendrían a Yoongi.

—¡¿Y cómo quieres que lo trate?! —Respondió —¡Sí me estas obligando a casarme con él! —Masajeo su frente, estaba casando, no quería y no podía. ¿Por qué a él?

—¡Esto es por tú bien y por el de la manada!

—¡¿POR MI BIEN?! ¡Deja de bromear! Sólo piensas en la maldita manada, por mí que se la quede Zuho! —Gritó, todo este tiempo... Su padre siempre decía que todo lo que hacía era por su bien, ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo fue por su bien? ¿Cuándo fue por su bien alejarlo de la única persona que amaba? ¿Cuándo? Nunca, siempre era por la manada. Pero era obvio, primero la manada y luego era él, ya estaba harto.

—Uno sólo —Susurro.

—¿Qué?

—¡UN SÓLO PUTO HIJO LE DARÉ, NADA MÁS! —Alzó su cabeza —Soló tendré un hijo con ese Omega y ese sera tú heredero, hasta entonces me ocupare de la manada, pero una vez que este listo me ire.

—Bien —Soohyun lo pensó por unos segundos y accedió —Me pare bien —Todo quedo en silenció, el azabache quedo atónito, su padre lo aceptó sin rodeos. El Alfa dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la cocina, debía disculparse con el pobre Omega. Yoongi por su parte subió a su habitación y su novia sólo quedo ahí en un pequeño shock por todo lo que había ocurrido.

Ella estaba demasiado segura de que el Alfa no la dejaría, pero no le perdonaría el horrible momento que paso; tal vez le daría un tiempo para destrozar su corazón como siempre hacía cuando peleaban. La castaña se iba lejos para participar en algunos concursos, que era a lo que se dedicaba, y dejaba al Alfa completamente solo. ¿Por qué? Porque le divertía ver como se derretía por ella, le gustaba, le encantaba y lo mejor es que ella sólo sentía un poco de pena. Si lo quería Yoongi podría hasta comprarle una casa. Soohyun no se equivocaba la castaña estaba por su dinero y nada más que eso, es decir, ¿Quién no querría casarse con un millonario y de paso futuro líder de una manada?

—¡¿Sigues aquí maldita zorra?! —Jungkook la miró con asco y le señaló la puerta —Por si te pierdes pendeja.

—Mejor cállate asqueroso Beta, ¿Piensas que no sé lo que te paso? Das más pena que ese Omega intentando estar con MI novio —Sonrió mientras echaba su cabello hacia atrás y caminaba hasta la puerta.

—¡¿Te piensas que yo no se lo puta regalada que eres!? —Le grito —¡Zuho hazme el favor de sacar la basura! —El Beta miró a su primo quien observa con risa toda la situación. Escuchó lo que le dijo y corrió hasta la puerta, cuando Jungkook se enojaba daba demasiado miedo y conociéndolo se vengaría.

—Eres un Beta que se respeta —Bromeo Taehyung palmeando el hombro de su amigo, éste sólo le restó importancia y se retiró abandonando al pelirrojo. Suspiró dirigiéndose a la cocina, ¿Que habrá hecho para que Jungkook lo tratara así? ¿A qué se refería la omega con lo que dijo? ¿Por qué todo le salía mal? Tantas preguntas y pocas respuestas.

—¿Estas bien Jiminnie? —Preguntó mientras entraba en la cocina, el rubio lloraba aferrado a Jin. No quería estar con Yoongi, ¿Por qué él? Esperaba que Soohyun cambiara de opinión y le entregara a cualquier otro que no sea el azabache.

—Es una pregunta demasiado estúpida —Susurro Jin regañándolo, había estado intentando calmarlo pero no lo lograba.

—Lo lamento por todo —Dijo Tae abrazándolo —Prometo no dejarte, sí Yoongi dice algo más le partiré la cara, pero por favor ya no llores —Pidió. Jimin asintió correspondiendo a su abrazo, junto a él se sentía protegido y querido.


	17. Capitulo 15

Yoongi estaba completamente furioso, había destrozado la mayoría de cosas en su habitación, ¿La razón? Su novia le pidió un tiempo por mensaje de texto y además se fue sin él a Japón. Ella trabajaba como modelo para un par de revistas y lo abandonó, "por un tiempo", con la excusa de que la necesitaban urgentemente. No era para nada de extrañarse que la mujer hiciera eso, en la mansión, estaban bastante acostumbrados a aquellos problemas de la pareja y lo peor era que, el único perjudicado era él, el lado humano de Yoongi lamentaba la perdida de la castaña, su lado alfa simplemente se sentía en paz.

Soohyun ya no sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo, odiaba ver a su hijo así, por eso trajo a Jimin. Porque quería que su hijo se enamorara de otra persona. Alguien que supiera amarlo y respetarlo; en el primer instante que conoció a Jimin vio la amabilidad y el carisma que poseía el Omega. El Alfa no era para nada estúpido y sabía perfectamente que esa mujer lo torturaba, pensó en darle una mejor vida, lo miró como si fuera su hijo. ¿Qué madre sería capaz de lastimar a su propio hijo? No sabía si tenía un padre pero no le preguntaría porque quedaría mal.

El azabache caminaba alrededor del sofá de las salas, los pasos fuertes que daba asustaban a los empleados. Algunos, los cuales eran nuevos, se acercaban para ver qué era lo que le ocurría, otros simplemente lo ignoraba por costumbre.

Jimin fue el único que se preocupó, lo observaba por las escaleras intentando esconder su olor, se sentía mal por el simple hecho de que creía que todo lo malo que ocurría siempre era su culpa. Taehyung le pidió que por ningún motivo saliese de su habitación en lo que él iba por el desayuno del Omega, nadie quería que se volviera a repetir lo de a noche.

Yoongi gruñía a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino, pareciera que tuviese una pelea interna con su Alfa. Y realmente así era... Su Alfa sentía el delicioso aroma que desprendía el nuevo Omega, le encantaba y deseaba sentirlo más de cerca, por otro lado su lado humano se negaba a ello.

Jimin se armó de valentía, no le importaba si le llegase a pegar o cualquier otra cosa, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ello por lo que algo tan simple ya no le atemorizaba.

—D-Disculpa... —El rubio bajo las escaleras, temblaba como loco, intento ponerse firme pero no lo logró. El azabache al parecer no lo escucho y por lo tanto lo ignoró. Al sentir el fuerte aroma que desprendía giró la cabeza y sus ojos se posaron en el omega. Yoongi estaba siendo dominado por su Alfa, con rapidez sin que Jimin pudiera escapar, lo tomó del brazo y lo estampo contra la pared, el rubio chillo.

Lentamente fue acercando su rostro hasta hundir por completo su nariz en el cuello del Omega; se echó un poco hacia atrás para poder observar las bellas facciones de la cara del rubio. Esos hermosos ojos color chocolate y aquellos labios tan apetecibles. Deseaba probarlos, besarlos, morderlos...

El olor del miedo que Jimin emanaba lo hizo recapacitar, se separó bruscamente de él y cayó al suelo, ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Le dedicó una fulminante mirada, oportuno, Taehyung que justo llegó a su rescate. Dejo las cosas sobre una pequeña mesa de madera y corrió hasta arrodillarse ante el Omega, aterrado por lo que acababa de suceder.

El azabache no dijo nada, se levantó como puedo, aún seguía bajo el efecto de las feromonas pero eso no le impidió levantarse. "¿Qué hice?" Pensó. Tal vez estuvo a punto de cometer una locura y de no ser porqué tomo el control podría haber estado arrepintiéndose de por vida.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! Jimin te pedí que te quedaras en tu habitación —El pelirrojo estaba bastante preocupado, quién sabe qué hubiese ocurrido si no llegaba a tiempo. Estaba que su corazón se le salía del pecho. —¡Esto era lo que quería evitar! —Gruñó frustrado. Abrazo al Omega cómo sí su vida dependiese de ello, y en realidad lo hacía ya que si algo le llegaba a suceder sería culpa del Alfa.

—Lo siento —Susurró —Realmente no quería preocuparte pero... —Suspiró aun pensando en el Alfa —No me gusto verlo así y tal vez pensé que podría ayudarlo o algo por el estilo... —Limpió algunas lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos. —No quería ser el causante de sus problemas —.

Taehyung sintió pena por el rubio, lo que ocurría no era para nada su culpa, no le gustaba que pensara de esa forma y haría algo al respecto para que pudiera sentirse más seguro. No sabía si notificarle esto al Alfa Min o mantenerlo en secreto...

—Vamos levántate —Le ayudó a ponerse de pie y a subir las escaleras.


	18. Capitulo 16

Soohyun se había enterado de todo, ¿Cómo? Él presenció todo desde el momento en que Jimin bajo por las escaleras hasta que Taehyung llegó hasta el Omega. No podría estar más feliz, en un principio pensó que estaría el peligro pero demostró ser lo contrario, el Alfa de Yoongi aceptó completamente al rubio como su compañero. Sabía que esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para juntarlos, de a poco, tenía que tener demasiado cuidado ya que no quería que ninguno de los dos sufriera.

—Señor... —Alguien golpeó la puerta de su oficina, se abrió lentamente mostrando al pelirrojo, Taehyung ingresó una vez que éste le dio permiso. Sonrió de lado; ya sabía lo que estaba por decirle pero aun así no lo interrumpiría puesto que quería ver como se lo decía. Las feromonas de preocupación que soltaba el Alfa se sintieron desde muy lejos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó haciéndose el tonto, intentó sonar un poco serió, pero le era difícil ya que deseaba soltar una sonora carcajada. Soohyun no era malo, no imponía castigos severos, aunque todo dependía de la persona...

—Emm... Pues Min Yoongi y Jimin... Uh... —Tragó en seco ante la fija mirada del Alfa, Taehyung no podía formular correctamente, antes de venir a la oficina ensayó lo que quería contarle por miedo. Era un poco graciosa la escena que estaba montando.

—Ya sé lo que vienes a decir —Habló Soohyun parándose repentinamente con los ojos cerrados, sonrió de lado y abrazo al pelirrojo. —Fue una buena opción de mi parte dejarlo a tu cuidado —Acarició la cabeza del joven Alfa y luego lo soltó. Taehyung realmente no entendía nada, al principio su jefe parecía estar serió pero ahora estaba demasiado feliz, ¿Era buena noticias que Yoongi casi atacara a Jimin? ¿Se habría perdido de algo? ¿Yoongi por fin dejo a la loca? ¿Jin le prepararía su comida favorita?

—¿Me perdí de algo señor? —Preguntó inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha, el Alfa frente a él negó.

—El Alfa de Yoongi aceptó por completo a Jimin —Confesó. —Estoy realmente feliz por ello pero me temo que el muy tonto aún sigue rechazándolo —Frunció ceño, debía pensar en algo, elaborar un plan para que estos dos pudieran por fin caer y estar juntos pero llevaría un largo tiempo...

Taehyung no dijo absolutamente nada sólo observaba como el alfa caminaba por toda la sala, yendo y viniendo una y otra vez, tal vez podría comentar algo pero no quería interrumpir la "concentración" de su jefe.

—Creo que ya sé lo que haremos —El Alfa rápidamente tomó su maleta y comenzó a meter varias cosas en ella. —Tae, avísale a Yoongi y a Zuho que se hagan cargo de la manada por una semana, yo saldré por asuntos urgentes —Le ordeno. —También dile a Mizuki que queda a cargo de la mansión y también que me arme una maleta y la envíe hacia la casa de la manada Kim —El pelirrojo anotó todo lo que le dijo, puesto que después se olvidaría, lo acompañó hasta la sala mientras éste seguía dándole quehaceres.

—¿Dónde va mi padre, TaeTae? —Preguntó el hijo menor quién observaba todo por las escaleras, el pelirrojo paro en secó y se volteó hacia la dirección del Alfa.

—Dijo que tenía asuntos urgentes, me pidió que te dijera a ti y a Yoongi Hyung que quedan a cargo de la manada y que Mizuki quedaba a cargo de la mansión —Le explicó, Zuho asintió.

—Le informaré eso a mi hermano y de paso, ya que voy a la cocina, a Mizuki Noona —Le comentó con una pequeña sonrisa, rápidamente bajó las escaleras y se encaminó hacia donde había dicho.

—¡Gracias! —Gritó el Alfa, subió las escaleras con prisa, por desgracia choco contra alguien y ese alguien era Jungkook. —¡L-Lo siento! —Se disculpó rápidamente mientras lo ayudaba a pararse. Por poco y el Beta bajaba rodando por las escaleras...

—¡Ten más cuidado! —Le regañó, se hizo a un lado y siguió su camino. Taehyung sintió un pequeño olor inundar sus fosas nasales, ¿El Beta se había puesto perfume? Volteó a verlo pero ya no se encontraba allí, suspiró rendido. ¿Por qué siempre que se lo topaba tenía que arruinarla? Era eso o el Beta que ponía una excusa absurda más una crítica hiriente hacia los Alfas. Taehyung podría ser todo menos un Alfa malo, él jamás se atrevería a tocarlo, puesto que fue criado bajo una familia la cuál vivía de violencia el jamás quiso seguir las mismas intensiones que su padre. En la manada Min había ganado algo más que un simple trabajo, ganó una familia la cual debía y quería proteger con uñas y dientes. Una familia por la cual él estaba dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier cosa, hasta sacrificar su vida. Jamás le faltó nada y tampoco pedía más de lo que tenía. Era bueno, dulce y educado, un poco torpe tal vez pero nunca se atrevería a golpear a un Omega, ni siquiera a un Beta.


	19. Capitulo 17

Yoongi caminaba apurado por los pasillos de la empresa, una de las cuales le pertenecía a su padre, llevaba unos papeles importantes y una pequeña revista que le había entregado su secretaría. Daba pasos fuertes y expulsaba feromonas que causaban miedo a cualquiera que las sintiera, estaba muy enojado, su "omega" se encontraba con otra persona en su lindo viaje "urgente."

Su corazón se había partido en dos, ¿Por qué lo trataba así? Él le dio todo lo que ella nunca tuvo pero cada vez que peleaban, automáticamente la castaña, viajaba con alguna tonta excusa y lo dejaba completamente solo. Su Alfa estaba harto le molestaba que su otro lado la perdonase, no la quería cerca y mucho menos ahora que encontró a su mate, Yoongi se negaba a escucharlo, ciego por amor.

—¿Se encuentra bien Señor Min? —Preguntó uno de los hijos de los socios de la empresa, éste rápidamente le asintió intentando sonreí y mostrarse bien. El chico, inconforme por lo que dijo, sólo lo observó desaparecer por los pasillos.

Subió a uno de los ascensores y presionó el botón de planta alta, ya quería estar dentro de su oficina y encargarse de demandar a aquella maldita revista, ¿Por qué? Porque quería, porque podía y porque tranquilamente con una llamada podría mandarla a la quiebra.

—¡No hagas ninguna locura! —Antes de que pudiera llegar hasta su oficina su hermano le detuvo —¡Que ni se te ocurra Hyung! —Zuho frunció ceño. No iba a permitir que las emociones de su hermano se salieran de control y lo hiciera cometer una estupidez tan grande como la que ahora estaba planeando.

Yoongi se detuvo y lo miró mal, lo atrapó, golpeó la puerta fuertemente alertando a muchas otras personas. Zuho le hizo ingresar a la oficina para que pudieran charlar más a gusto.

No le gusto para nada lo que Jimin, la castaña, hacia mientras andaba de novia con su hermano; pero tampoco le gustaba que su hermano quisiera desquitar su ira con una revista que, aunque se encargase de exponer a cualquiera y hacerlo quedar mal, no tenía la culpa de lo que la maldita Omega hacía.

—Vete a la mierda Zuho —Dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente a su escritorio, cerró de un golpe su computador, bastante frustrado.

—Oh créeme, ya estoy en ella —Yoongi Bufó molesto. ¿Qué era lo que les paso? Antes eran muy unidos pero ahora ni eso. —¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando? —Miró seriamente a su hermano el cual se estaba comportando de una manera tonta e infantil.

—Cállate —Le exigió.

—No me voy a callar y Tampoco dejaré que hagas algo extremadamente estúpido —Le aclaró.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a él.

—¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a Jimin? —Preguntó. Su hermano hizo un gesto de desagrado hacia ese comentario.

—Nunca —Sonrió falsamente, abrió su computador y se dispuso a "trabajar" mientras ignoraba al Alfa menor. Zuho rodó los ojos, no se iba a ir, todo esto lo hacía por enojo y celos. Una idea cruzó por su cabeza; sonrió ampliamente con la esperanza de que Yoongi mostrara, por lo menos, la mínima importancia. Estaba muy bien informado de lo que sucedió, los rumores llegaban demasiado rápido a sus oídos, y más sí las empleadas no eran para nada disimuladas al contar algo.

—Si no te gusta Jimin entonces yo voy a cortejarlo —Yoongi emitió un pequeño gruñido y rápidamente se tapó la boca para luego decir —Haz lo que quieras no me interesa —.

—Claro, por supuesto que no te interesa —Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hasta la puerta —¿Sabes? Tal vez le compre algunas flores —.

El Alfa de Yoongi estaba que explotaba de celos, una parte de él quería arrancarle la cabeza a Zuho y otra parte ir hasta su casa y reclamar a su Omega, pero claro, Yoongi era un completo idiota como para dejar de lado su orgullo y su "amor" por la castaña.

— Recibiste otra carta —Anunció Jungkook entregándosela a Jin, éste la tomó y rápidamente la abrió.

"Tal vez pronto nos veamos"

—¡No jodas! ¿Sólo dice eso? —El Beta bufó, pensó que habría algo más romántico como en las anteriores cartas pero al parecer no, por otra parte, el Omega estaba a flor de piel. ¿Lo vería?

—¿Otra carta? —Preguntó Jimin ingresando a la cocina junto a Zuho. El rubio pudo sentir el mismo olor que en la carta anterior, Canela y Piña, esta vez era más fuerte. Frunció ceño, ¿Tal vez nos veamos pronto? Eso era lo que decía, intentaría ayudarlo, podría ser que con el olor pudiese reconocer al Alfa. Lo haría por Jin, lo ayudaría.

—Dentro de poco habrá una pequeña fiesta en la mansión —Aclaró Zuho —Tal vez sea allí donde lo verás —.

—Puede ser...

No sé que decir \\\\\ sé que la mayoría de las escritoras dejan notas u otras cosas al final (?) ahre Yo soy re patética dejo caritas jsjsjsj

Es que son muy cute :v

ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ

Gracias por leer ;;w;;


	20. Capitulo 18

Suni era una persona realmente buena, ella siempre se sacrificaba por todos, ¿Y qué recibía a cambió? Nada. Todo por culpa de su "adorada" prima Minhye, quién tiene la culpa de todas las desgracias que su prima sufrió. Ella guardaba un secreto que tranquilamente podría asegurar al 100% la expulsión de Minhye. ¿Qué era lo que esperaba? Tener pruebas suficientes, sin ello no le crearían ya que Suni fue la acusada. Jamás quiso que eso pasara e cuando se enteró intentó remediarlo pero ya era demasiado tarde. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y el daño causado no podría nunca repararse.

Antes de que Jimin dejara la casa quería darle algo, algo que le pertenecía de nacimiento, lo encontró en uno de sus viejos libros pertenecientes a su ex mejor amiga.

Actualmente se encontraba viviendo en un departamento pequeño, ocultada de los demás, esperando encontrar a sus dos pequeños...

—¡No lo encuentro por ningún lado! —Chilló el Beta bastante molesto, revolvió toda su habitación para poder encontrar una pequeña caja; que contenía una figura de acción edición limitada de Iron Man, el súper héroe favorito de Jungkook.

—¡¿Qué es exactamente lo que estás buscando?! —Preguntó el Alfa pelirrojo, quitó las sábanas de la cama pero allí no había nada. El Beta bufó, no quería decirle, le provocaba bastante vergüenza que supieran que coleccionaba cosas de niños.

—Algo importante —Dijo cortante. Se dirigió hacia los estantes de la pared y lanzó todos los objetos que se encontraban allí.

—¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! —Jin ingresó junto a Jimin a la habitación del Beta, llevó una mano derecha hacia su corazón, estaba por darle un ataqué al ver el desastre que Jungkook y Taehyung habían causado.

—¡LOS VOY A MATAR! —Gritó Enojado. —¡JEON JUNGKOOK! ¡¿Todavía no encuentras ese maldito juguete!? —Le regañó.

—¡Hyung! —Jimin frunció ceño. —Para Kookie es algo importante —El Omega se acercó hacia el Beta brindándole su apoyo.

—¿Un juguete? —El Alfa intentó no reír, le parecía bastante ridículo lo que el Beta buscaba, no aguantó más y soltó una sonora carcajada haciendo que Jungkook se enojará aún más de lo que estaba. El rubio rápidamente se percató del olor de la habitación y miró sorprendido al Beta, al parecer los demás no pudieron sentirlo. Jimin se dio cuenta del repentino cambió de humor; podría parecer enojado por la forma en que miraba al pelirrojo pero en realidad el omega sintió su desesperación, vergüenza y repulsión.

—¡Todos fuera! —Gritó Jungkook comenzando a lanzarles cosas al Alfa, Tae se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos, Jin intentó calmarlo pero recibió un fuerte empujón por el azabache, Jimin por otro lado intentó sacar a todos de la habitación cuanto antes.

—¡Que mocoso malcriado! —Exclamó el Omega mayor enfurecido, jamás lo trataron de esa forma. —Y tú —Apuntó a Taehyung con su dedo. —Es la última vez te burlas de los gustos de Jungkook, por lo menos él no es un adicto al anime como tú —.

—Pero tú le llamaste juguete —Replicó el pelirrojo frunciendo ceño. Jin rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡TaeTae, para Jungkook son importantes! ¡Es lo mismo con tú colección de mangas que me mostraste! —Explicó el Rubio. —No fue lindo que te rías así de él, son sus gustos —.

El Alfa se encogió de hombros. Sinceramente nunca quiso reírse así de él, pero la forma en la que Jin lo dijo le causo mucha gracia, eso y qué la cara del Omega mayor era todo un poema.

—Creó que deberé disculparme con él —Susurró un poco apenado, Jin iba a decir algo pero prefirió callarse. —¿Qué es exactamente lo que estaba buscando? —.

—Bueno... Jungkook ama las figuras de acción —Explicó Jimin. —Le gusta Iron man —Taehyung se sorprendió, recordaba que cuando eran niños solían jugar a los súper heroes y Jungkook le fascinaba demasiado ser Iron man, parecía algo infantil, pero le alegraba un poco saber que todavía seguía amando a aquel personaje.

—Entonces lo ayudaré —Habló decidido.

—Antes de eso, necesitó que te encargues de traer algunas cosas del sótano —Jin le explicó que allí encontraría un par de cajas llena de adornos para la sala, dentro de unos meses sería la fiesta, el omega quería revisar todo con anticipación para que fuese perfecto, no quería tener ningún inconveniente con los preparativos. Debía repartir las tareas y necesitaría mucha ayuda.

—¿Ahora? ¿Es en serio? —Se quejó.

—Sí, ahora. ¡Vamos mueve tu trasero de una buena vez! —El omega lo empujó suavemente junto al rubio. Cuándo Jimin escucho a donde irían se acobardó, no, él nunca podía ingresar allí...

—Yo humm me quedaré en mi habitación —Avisó antes de salir corriéndo.

—¿Y ahora a éste que le pasa? —.

Taehyung se encogió de hombros, la mirada pérdida del rubio le preocupó, no preguntaría pero más tarde lo haría.

—No te preocupes Hyung —Respondió Taehyung. —Jimin dijo que tenía algo que buscar entre sus cosas —Mintió. Jin arqueó una ceja, esperaba que se la creyera, el omega suspiró.

—Ayúdalocuando termines —.

-  
( ＾∇＾)

Sé que mis capítulos son demasiado cortos pero me siento cómoda escribiendo poco, de paso puedo actualizar más rápido(?)

Igualmente mis demás fanfics serán más largos u

Creo que el siguiente que comenzaré a actualizar (cuándo termine éste, claro) será "Doble embarazo" 7u7 Después tal vez publique algunos que otros prólogos de los demás...

Voy de a una ya que anteriormente, con otros ships, publicaba demasiados fanfics pero luego no tenía demasiado tiempo o no me daba la cabeza para seguir actualizando :'c  
I'm Sorry \3

\\\\\


	21. Capitulo 19

Taehyung suspiró frustrado, había demasiadas cajas y muchos adornos que revisar, pasó casi toda la tardé allí dentro. Lo único que hacía era sacar las cosas, examinarlas y luego volverlas a guardar para que no se ensuciarán. No podía decir que le faltaba poco puesto que recientemente terminaba de ver la caja número 20 y aún le faltaban como 30. Estaba bastante enojado ya que su deber era estar con el Omega y no allí, ese era el trabajo de Jin, pero claro no quería ensuciar sus delicadas manos con tanto polvo.

El pelirrojo se levantó de la silla en la cual se sentó y estiró sus brazos, le dolía tanto el trasero como la espalda, giró hacia la derecha y se topó con una pequeña caja que parecía estar oculta entre unas que otras sabanas viejas, ¿Qué hacían ahí? No tenía la menor idea. Quitó aquello de encima y tomó la caja para luego abrirla.

Se sorprendió por lo que encontró, eran un montón de fotos de cuando él y Jungkook eran pequeños; la madre del Beta solía tomarles fotos cuando ellos jugaban y recordó que las habían encontrado y guardado allí dentro de niños. Sonrió ampliamente recordando los viejos tiempos, deseaba volver el tiempo atrás y experimentarlo nuevamente aunque sean un par de segundos.

La madre del Beta había muerto poco tiempo después, fue víctima de un accidente automovilístico, el mundo de Jungkook cayó a pedazos luego de eso.

El Beta sintió que todo en su mundo se desmoronó, pero algo en él cambió cuando conoció a ese nuevo Omega. En ese primer día en que Jimin llegó, el azabache, sin querer había escuchado parte de la conversación que el Omega tuvo con Jin. Ese día supo todo el sufrimiento que Jimin tuvo que pasar para llegar a ser quién ahora es; un dulce Omega que con una simple sonrisa podría enamorar a cualquier Alfa que se cruzará en su camino. Aunque fuese menor a él sintió la necesidad de protegerlo de toda la maldad, y con maldad se refería a los Alfas. No quería que Jimin pasara lo que una vez pasó, el mayor más grande error de su vida...

—¿Todavía estás aquí? —El Beta se sorprendió bastante al ver al pelirrojo lleno de polvo.

—Es que son como 50 cajas. —Respondió.

—Pudiste haber pedido ayuda. —Comentó.

—Seokjin Hyung me dejó esto a mí. —Aclaró.

—Seokjin Hyung no es el único empleado en la mansión. —Le informó.

—¿Vienes a pelear? —Taehyung bufo. Cerró la caja la cual aún tenía en sus manos y la colocó en donde estaba.

—¿Qué era eso? —Jungkook frunció ceño, aquélla caja le parecía bastante familiar.

—Fotos viejas —. El Beta dudó y tomó la caja sin que el Alfa se diera cuenta, la escondió detrás de su espalda y con una pequeña excusa se marchó. Conocía perfectamente a Taehyung, engañarlo era bastante fácil, después de todo se conocían desde ya hace mucho.

Jin se encontraba bastante ocupado probando los distintos tipos de platos de comida que cocinaría para la fiesta, no le importaba que faltaran meses, él quería todo perfecto y así sería.

—¡Jiminnie! —Llamó al Omega quien se encontraba en su habitación. El rubio abrió la puerta y se encontró con una enorme carrito llena de comida, si realmente eso era para él no creía que podría llegar a comerse todo.

—¡Necesito que me ayudes a elegir entre todos estos platillos! —Le dijo ingresando junto al carrito. —Descuida sólo son los platos de entrada, aún faltan más y ni hablar del postre —Comentó muy feliz.

—Hyung... No creo que pueda con todo esto —El Omega se sentó sobre la cama y espero a que Jin sirviera todo.

—¡Perdóname Jiminnie! No tendrás que comer todo, sólo deberás probar —Le aclaró mientras le extendía una cuchara, el rubio dudo pero luego la aceptó.

—Bueno...

—¡TERMINE! —Gritó Taehyung ingresando a la habitación de una. Jin casi se muere del susto y ni hablar de Jimin que casi cae sobre el enorme carrito.

—¡DEJA DE HACER ESO! —Le regañó.

—¿Qué hacen? —Preguntó observando la comida con pequeños brillitos en los ojos, tanto tiempo en el sótano le había abierto el apetito.

—¡Ahora no te daré nada por asustarnos! —El mayor se cruzó de brazos haciendo que el pelirrojo rápidamente le suplicara.

—Hyung Tae puede comer, no sea así —Jimin hizo un puchero con sus labios, el omega le pareció muy tierno al verlo así de enojado y sólo por ello le dejó al Alfa que comiera.

—¡Jiminnie te amooo! —Chilló el pelirrojo como niño pequeño abrazando al rubio. Jin estampó su palma contra su frente, a veces el Alfa lograba ser completamente como un niño pequeño. Esta vez era al revés, Jimin cuidaba de Tae.

—Bueno, necesito opiniones sobre lo que cocino —.

—No hace falta opinar, Hyung todo lo que cocinas es delicioso —Taehyung sonrió.

—Muchas gracias TaeTae pero no te dejare probar ningún postre, si planeas comprarme tiene que ser algo mejor que un simple halagó.

\\\\\

Algo va a pasar ~~~~

CHAN CHAN CHAN ahre


	22. Capitulo 20

Ya había pasado un par de semanas, Yoongi se mantenía distante del Omega; no quería que volviese a ocurrir lo de la última vez y que su Alfa se aferrará más a la idea de querer marcarlo. Eso era lo último que deseaba. Estuvo tan ocupado haciéndose cargo de las empresas que ni siquiera prestó atención a su salud, no se estaba cuidando como debería, ni siquiera salía del trabajó para comer. Apenas llegaba a su casa tomaba un par de siestas que a lo mucho lo ayudaban a mantenerse de pie.

Jimin, por otro lado, se estaba dando cuenta de ello y quería hacer lo posible para ayudarlo. El Omega era consciente del dañó que le causó, pero, dentro de él sentía que debía atenderlo, ayudarlo y hasta mimarlo, ¿Por qué? No lo entendía... Ignoró por completo las órdenes que el Alfa dictaba a sus empleados ya que él no lo era. Soohyun lo compró para su hijo, ¿No? Entonces debía servirle de algo; Aunque Yoongi no sintiera nada más que odio y repulsión hacia él, eso no quería decir que debía sentir lo mismo por el Alfa.

Jimin no quiso poner en problemas a nadie, sólo decidió que lo mejor para el Alfa era comer y descansar, por ello hablo con Zuho. Le pidió amablemente si podía ocuparse de dirigir las empresas por unos días y por supuesto el Alfa acepto; él también se encontraba preocupado por la situación de su hermano y la idea del Omega le pareció una fantástica idea para ayudarlo, lo único que esperaba era que su hermano no lo arruinara.

Taehyung estaba en completo desacuerdo con el Omega, no era que no quería que lo ayudará, temía que algo ocurriese aunque la última vez fue algo diferente a lo esperado ya que el Alfa, dentro de Yoongi, sólo sintió la necesidad de marcarlo. Era algo normal en las parejas predestinadas, ellos lo eran, Soohyun se había dado cuenta de ello y decidió que no dejaría escapar esa oportunidad.

El Omega se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo especial. Estaba demasiado emocionado pero a la vez un poco nervioso por ver como el Alfa tomaría todo lo que estaba haciendo, no la tendría muy fácil y debía ser cauteloso para que no se diera cuenta.

Faltaban sólo tres días para que Soohyun llegará de la manada Kim, él había avisado anteriormente que se quedaría un poco más, algo surgió que lo tenía tan atareado.

—¿Te ayudo con algo? —Mizuki se posó a un lado del rubio, quién seguía dándole los toques finales al desayuno que preparó para el azabache. Jimin negó y le extendió la bandeja con todo el desayuno, tanto él como su Omega se sentían felices por lo que estaban haciendo para el Alfa.

—¿Sabes? —Habló de repente. —Yoongi elogio tu comida, por supuesto que no se ha enterado que eres tú quién la prepara, pero realmente deberías verlo. Parece un niño pequeño comiendo tan a gusto la comida preparada por su madre —Sonrió nostálgica, recordaba mucho a la madre del azabache, esa mujer era un amor de persona y siempre se preocupaba por sus hijos. Una vez hasta llegó a enfrentar un Alfa quien quería lastimarlos, por el simple hecho de que eran los hijos del Alfa de la manada, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Ella podría ser una Omega pero su fuerza y capacidad intelectual le ayudó bastante a darle una paliza a aquel sujeto.

—¿Cómo era la madre de Yoongi Hyung? —Preguntó el rubio con ojitos brillantes, pensaba que tal vez podría parecerse a su madre, Mizuki sonrió por aquella pregunta.

—Oh Jiminnie, debiste haberla conocido... Ella era una persona magnifica, no se dejaba intimidar por nadie, ella era la mejor amiga de una Omega bastante importante, sus diferencias de edades no les importaban. —Recordó que a veces la Omega solía parecerse a una adolescente.

—¿Y qué pasó con ella? —Mizuki suspiró.

—No es algo que simplemente pueda decirte, yo tampoco sé lo que ocurrió...

—Oh.

Jimin no dijo nada solamente le agradeció por contarle aquello, algo que era importante para Yoongi. Al parecer por lo que había entendido; el Alfa tenía un gran apego con su madre y por lo tanto la partida de la Omega lo devastó por completo haciendo que no quisiera volver ser apartado de nadie... Llegó a la conclusión de que Yoongi no quería dejar a su novia, Shin Jimin, por aquello del pasado. Hace poco Taehyung le contó que el Azabache quedó destruido por ser alejado de su madre y qué quedó en él cierto odio hacia su padre.

El Omega pensó que el odio que Yoongi sentía hacia él era Sólo porque temía que lo alejaran de alguien más, alguien a quien quería mucho.

Suspiró sonoramente, intentaría volverse un amigo, quería intentar que se abriera a él pero tomaría tiempo...

-  
╥﹏╥

When es sabado y te levantas pensando que tienes escuela, que sad la vida :'v

\\\\\ Gracias por leer

*Les arroja amor a todos*  
Ahre


	23. Capitulo 21

—¡Yoongi! —Mizuki golpeó nuevamente la puerta de la habitación del azabache, dudando abrió lentamente la puerta, el Alfa se encontraba durmiendo en la cama. Ella río por la posición fetal en la que estaba; ingresó al cuarto y depositó la bandeja con el desayuno que el Omega le preparó sobre una de las mesas de luz. Lo movió un poco para que despertara.

—No quiero... —Murmuró entre sueños aferrándose a una almohada que estaba a su lado. La Beta río por aquella respuesta, Yoongi podría hacerse el fuerte pero seguía actuando como un bebé, el Alfa amaba ser mimado.

—¡Yoongi levántate!

Yoongi rápidamente abrió sus ojos y se sentó en la cama, miró el reloj que estaba sobre la mesa, alterado por la hora se levantó y comenzó a rebuscar ropa que ponerse entre sus cosas.

—¡Es tarde! —Se preocupó. —¡¿Por qué nadie me despertó!? —Preguntó exaltado.

—Relájate —Mizuki intentó calmarlo pero le era imposible, Yoongi caminaba de un lado a otro, el Alfa estaba buscando su ropa de trabajo pero por algún extraño motivo no la encontraba.

—¡¿Mi ropa!? ¡¿Dónde está mi ropa!? —Su padre realmente lo mataría, debía hacerse cargo de su trabajo, hoy tendría una junta demasiado importante para expandir pero ahora todo eso se iría al carajo.

—¡MIN YOONGI! —Gritó la Beta ya harta, el azabache le miró incrédulo. —¡Más te vale sentarte y escucharme! ¡Tu padre me dejó a cargo y me harás caso! —Yoongi bufo y a regañadientes se sentó nuevamente en su cama.

—Ahora —Lo miró seriamente —Tu hermano Zuho se encargará de las empresas por estos tres días. ¿En qué estabas pensando, jovencito? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar de dormir y saltarte las comidas?! —Le dio fuerte golpe en la cabeza, el Alfa no dijo nada sólo le miró mal.

—¡Más vale que te quedes en casa porque sino yo misma me encargaré de encerrarte! —Le amenazó. —Come tu desayuno y luego seguirás descansando —Sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

—Ese desayuno fue preparado con mucho amor —Comentó antes de retirarse.

Yoongi miró su mesa, estaba la bandeja que ella le dejó, allí había dos platos, uno contenía wafles con dulce de leche y crema y el otro plato una pequeña porción de pastel de chocolate con nutella.

De tan solo ver eso su estómago comenzó a rugir y pudo sentir el delicioso aroma de la comida, se le hacía agua la boca. Probó un poco de los wafles y quedo encantado, lo más delicioso que probó.

Había algo en la comida, un olor peculiar, aunque no sabía de qué se trataba le hacía sonreír, ¿Por qué? Era relajante y delicioso además de poner de muy buen humor a su Alfa.

—¿Y? —Preguntó Jimin mientras caminaba yendo y viniendo; esperaba que el azabache no se diera cuenta de que él fue quien preparó todo. Anteriormente tomó un par de supresores para no dejar su olor impregnado en la comida.

—Todo salió muy bien —Aseguró Mizuki, la Beta había observado al Alfa desde a fuera, la sonrisa que Yoongi mostró merecía ser fotografiada y enmarcada.

—Eso me alegra —Confesó el Omega algo apenado, hubiese querido ver al Alfa...

—¿Estas bien? —La mujer colocó su mano sobre la frente del rubio, tenía la temperatura un poco alta.

—Sí, creo que me he resfriado solo un poco —Dijo.

—Ten cuidado Jiminnie, no quiero que andes descuidando tu salud como el otro niño malcriado de allá arriba. —Ese último comentario lo hizo reír.

—Está bien —La Beta sonrió complacida y acarició la cabeza del Omega para luego dejarlo solo en la cocina.

Jimin suspiró, sentía cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir de una manera desenfrenada, se sentó en una de las sillas y llevó sus manos hacia las mejillas, muy calientes. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Su Omega estaba demasiados inquieto, ¿Por qué deseaba ver al Alfa?

—¿Jiminnie? —Taehyung ingresó a la cocina, miró a todos lados hasta poder encontrar al rubio, al verlo se preocupó.

—¡¿Por qué lloras!?

—¿Eh?

Pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y se deslizaban por sus lindas y rojas mejillas, no se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, ¿Cómo debía sentirse al respecto? ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría? El Rubio no entendía absolutamente nada, nunca pasó por algo similar... Sentía una necesidad, deseo de estar con el Alfa, era como... Como revivir la muerte de su madre otra vez.

—¡Jin hyung! —Gritó Taehyung, se acercó a Jimin e intentó tranquilizarlo con su olor, pero al parecer eso lo alteró aún más. De pronto comenzó a sollozar cosas sin sentido y su corazón, cada vez, se aceleraba aún más.

—¡Jiminnie! —Jin soltó un par de hojas que llevaba y corrió hasta arrodillarse junto a su amigo. Dios santo, jamás en su vida había sentido un olor tan triste como el del Omega.


	24. Capitulo 22

Jin corría por los pasillos yendo y viniendo con cosas para el Omega, algo muy extraño le había pasado, de un momento para otro paso de estar bien a sentirse mal. Al parecer la fiebre le subió aunque en un principio pensaron que sería el celo, cosa que no fue así, Taehyung se encargó de llevar a Jimin hasta su cuarto y depositarlo con cuidado sobre la cama.

Mizuki le preparó una sopa especial; según ella era una receta que su abuela le enseñó para cuando alguien se enfermase, era muy efectiva. Jungkook, por otro lado, tuvo que llamar a su tío para avisarle lo ocurrido y él notificó que mañana por la mañana llegaría.

Todos estaban bastantes preocupados por el Omega, incluso parte de los empleados quisieron ayudar, se habían acostumbrado a ver al rubio en la cocina o en otros lugares ayudando a quienes lo necesitaran. Jimin era muy dulce con todos y eso hacía que los demás se encariñaran rápidamente con él, estuvo ayudando tanto en la limpieza como en el jardín y en la cocina.

Por otro lado... Yoongi se encontraba en su cuarto y aún no sabía nada de lo ocurrido, apenas terminó de desayunar se levantó y se dirigió hasta su escritorio, tenía que terminar unos papeles y una vez hecho eso descansaría. Él, en su interior, comenzó a sentir una inmensa preocupación pero no entendía por qué. Su Alfa había estado muy inquieto desde hace rato y también sentía la necesidad de ver a cierto Omega; Yoongi en ese momento pensó que era porque algo malo le pasó a su novia y decidió llamarla, aunque no le atendiera. Aun así seguía intranquilo y el simple hecho de que su parte humana pensara en la castaña, a su Alfa, le causaba repulsión.

Se levantó de golpe, por instinto, su preocupación comenzó a aumentar, decidió salir de su cuarto para poder distraerse por lo menos un poco. Cuando apenas salió de su cuarto un fuerte olor lo sorprendió, no sólo hizo que se sintiera mal sino que también comenzó a llorar de dolor, su Alfa estaba triste, dolido y exigía ver al Omega.

—¡¿Yoongi?! —Mizuki se preocupó bastante al ver al azabache en aquel estado, dejo el desayuno que había preparado para Jimin, y se acercó hasta él. —¿Qué te paso? —Preguntó.

—Nada —Dijo fríamente, intentó calmarse pero le era imposible, gruñó porque su Alfa no le hacía caso. No quería ver a ese Omega, él quería su castaña.

—¿Otra vez estuviste viendo ese álbum? —La beta se cruzó de brazos, anteriormente existía una respuesta para verlo tan destruido, Yoongi guardaba un álbum de fotos donde en todas ellas aparecía su madre. La extrañaba tanto...

—No te importa eso —

—¡Yoongi! —Le regañó.

—¿El Omega? —Preguntó.

—¿Jiminnie? —Lo observó sorprendida. —Está enfermo, descansa en su cuarto, los demás no se pueden acercar a él porque dicen que tiene un fuerte olor que los hace sentir mal —Contó. —Menos mal que soy beta —Bromeó con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque triste.

—Ah.

Mizuki suspiró, sabía perfectamente que Yoongi no aceptaría a Jimin, tal vez en un futuro pero no ahora. Se inclinó y tomó la bandeja que llevaba, iba a seguir caminando pero se acordó de algo.

—Yoongi... —El Alfa volteó. —Jimin es la persona la cuál te ha cuidado —Confesó. —Hoy en la mañana estuviste muy mal y él fue el primero en ayudarte, tal vez no lo recuerdes pero Jimin se encargó de cocinar tus comidas y cuidarte mucho para que descansarás —Sin más que decir se fue. El azabache quedó muy sorprendido, ¿El Omega? ¿Había cuidado de él? Ella no podría estar mintiendo...

De un momento a otro sintió una calidez en su interior, era como si su Alfa se hubiese tranquilizado pero aún seguía con las ganas de verlo. ¿Por qué le ayudo? Yoongi lo trató muy mal, inclusive casi lo "ataca" aunque eso fue más impulsó de parte de su Alfa que de él.

¿Estaba bien si lo ignoraba? ¿El Omega descuidó su propia salud por él? Ni siquiera la castaña hubiese hecho eso...

Le disgustaba que tuviese el mismo nombre que su novia. Su Alfa se disgustaba cuando los comparaba...

No sabía qué hacer, el Omega estaba enfermo y su Alfa estaba obligándolo a ir con él, pero no quería, ¿O sí? No era posible, su novia se enojaría demasiado si se enteraba. ¿Lo haría? Lo pensó un par de segundos, se frustró. A su Alfa jamás le importó sentir el olor de otros sobre ella pero su lado humano se sentía herido por ello.

La Beta salió del cuarto asustando por completó al azabache.

—¿Todavia estas aquí? —Le preguntó. —Yoongi te prepararé algo, ¿Sí? —Ella sonrió y se fue directo hacia la cocina.

Miró a ambos lados del pasillo, nadie se acercaba, observó la puerta y por fin se decidió a entrar.


	25. Capitulo 23

Yoongi cerró la puerta y dio unos pequeños pasos en dirección hacia la cama del Omega.

Desde el momento en el que ingresó, su Alfa comenzó a arañar para tomar el control, sintió las tristes feromonas que el pequeño Omega desprendía. Quería hacer algo por él, sinceramente lo lamentaba todo, ¿Por qué tuvo que tratarlo de una manera desagradable? Si él no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su Alfa le estaba reprochando todo, aunque éste aún quisiese a la castaña, obligó al humano a avanzar hasta estar frente al rubio. ¿Cómo podría tranquilizarlo?

 _"Tu olor estúpido, usa tu olor"_

Yoongi bufo, después de tanto, por fin su Alfa se molestaba en hablarle. Se sentía ofendido por ser obligado a estar con una persona que no quería y que ni loco dejaría que fuese madre de sus hijos. Hizo caso, por primera vez después de tanto, a lo que su Alfa le dijo o más bien le ordenó.

 _"Recuéstate a su lado, nos necesita, es lo menos que puedes hacer después de la mierda que le hiciste pasar"_

Rodó los ojos y a regañadientes obedeció, si quería ver al Omega bien debía hacerle caso, se acostó a un lado de él y su Alfa le impulsó a abrazarlo. El azabache lo sentía raro, por alguna extraña razón, le gustaba... Tocó la frente del Omega, y literalmente, volaba en fiebre.

Jimin gimió; sintió el olor del Alfa e inconscientemente se acercó más hasta él hundiendo por completo su cabeza en el cuello del Alfa.

Yoongi, obligado, abrazó aún más al rubio con cuidado mientras soltaba sus feromonas para hacerlo sentir bien, funcionó.

 _"Por primera vez, algo que haces bien"_

Maldito Alfa, odiaba que le dijera las cosas, aunque tuviese razón. Desde que conoció a aquella loca malcriada se "enamoró" de ella, o tal vez fuese simplemente otra cosa y eso era lo que su Alfa creía...

Sentía como el Omega se aferraba más a él, su Alfa le exigía corresponderle, Yoongi comenzó a acariciar su cabeza lentamente. Por un momento sonrió, debía de admitir que realmente lo juzgó mal y sinceramente dirigir todo su odio hacia el rubio le hizo sentir muy culpable de su estado.

—Lo siento —Susurró en el oído del Omega depositando un tierno beso sobre su oreja, sintió la necesidad de hacerlo y de volverlo hacer...

El ambiente lentamente comenzó a cambiar; ya no olía el horrible olor a tristeza de las feromonas que el rubio expulsaba, ahora podía sentir el delicioso aroma de fresas con crema de vainilla.

 _"Es nuestro"_

Yoongi no entendió lo que su Alfa quiso decir.

 _"Él es nuestra pareja, inútil"_

Taehyung estaba echado en el enorme sillón de la sala, el beta, Jungkook bajaba por las escaleras y frunció ceño al ver al Alfa pelirrojo recostando allí sin hacer nada.

—¿No deberías estar cuidando de Jimin Hyung? —Le reprochó mientras se dirigía hasta él y se cruzaba de brazos. El Alfa levantó la vista y bufo, obviamente el azabache no podía entenderlo ya que era un Beta.

—Las feromonas de Jimin son demasiado fuertes —Dijo. —Por ello no puedo acercarme, los únicos que pueden son los Betas, como tú o Mizuki —Explicó.

—Se supone que eres su guardián, protector o lo que sea.

—Jungkook, el olor es demasiado fuerte, además Mizuki es quién lo está cuidando, si tanto tienes miedo ve a verlo —Taehyung se molestó, el Beta siempre era muy malo con él, si fuese un Alfa o un Omega lo entendería perfectamente.

—¿Pueden dejar de pelear? —Intervino Jin con una sartén en la mano.

—¿Qué haces con esa sartén? —Rápidamente Taehyung se levantó del sillón y Jungkook se alejó un poco.

—¡Cocinar! obvió —Exclamó con sarcasmo volviendo hacia la cocina. El pelirrojo suspiró, miró al Beta quien ahora se encontraba chequeando su celular.

—¿Por qué me odias? —Preguntó de repente, el azabache lo miró perplejo, ¿Cómo no odiarlo? Sí lo abandonó.

—Eres un Alfa, por supuesto que debo odiarte, los Alfas son una mierda de persona y se creen superiores a todos. Tratan mal a los Omegas e incluso a los Betas —Comentó.

—No todos —Dijo enojado. —¿Sabes? Estas poniendo a todos en una misma bolsa, tienes razón en algo, algunos Alfas son basura y hacen todo lo que dijiste pero también existen Betas y hasta Omegas que son realmente desagradables —Respondió.

Jungkook frunció ceño, por supuesto que no, los Alfas eran desagradables y orgullosos. Lastimaban a todos y no les importaba los sentimientos de los Omegas u Betas.

—Todos los Alfas son iguales.

—¿Entonces yo soy igual a los demás? —El pelirrojo se acercó hasta el azabache. —¿Soy igual a ellos? —Jungkook retrocedió. —¡Dímelo! —Exigió.

—¡¿Yo alguna vez intente lastimarte?! —Taehyung se sentía demasiado dolido, fueron mejores amigos, jamás colocó una sola mano en él, ni de niños, ¿Cómo era posible que el Beta pensara eso?

—Jungkook Respóndeme —Lo tomó de los hombros pero por miedo e impulsó, el azabache, lo abofeteó.

＼(^ω^＼)


	26. Capitulo 24

—¡Quédate quieto! —Le ordenó Jin al Alfa pelirrojo mientras intentaba desinfectar la cortada en su mejilla.

—¡Maldita sea Taehyung! —Parecía un niño pequeño quejándose por el ardor causado por el desinfectante.

—¡Duleeee! —Chilló mientras apartaba la mano del mayor. —Encima huele fatal —Hizo un puchero mientras que luchaba contra el Omega, era impresionante la fuerza que éste tenía.

—Te lo mereces —Habló.

—¡¿Por qué?! —Exclamó enojado. —Él siempre me trata mal y yo nunca le he hecho nada —Se defendió cruzando sus brazos y mirando hacia otra dirección. Jin rodó los ojos, no le correspondía a él pero por ser Taehyung haría una excepción.

—Usaste tu voz de mando con él —Explicó. —Me sorprende que no te haya mandado a volar de una patada —El pelirrojo bufo, "como si eso fuera posible" pensó.

—Sé que esto no me corresponde porque es la vida de Jungkook pero, es necesario que lo sepas... —

Antes de que el Omega pudiese hablar un extraño ruido en la puerta principal lo interrumpió. Jin se paró rápidamente y se encaminó hasta la sala, ¿Quién sería? Soohyun no llegaría hasta mañana y por ahora no hay nadie que haya salido por algún imprevisto.

—¡Yugyeom! —Exclamó la Beta mientras abría la puerta estaba muy feliz de ver al Alfa después de tanto tiempo. Él tenía cabello de color gris y ojos oscuros, llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones azules.

—¡Noona! —Saludó el peliblanco con una enorme sonrisa. Mizuki se hizo a un lado y lo invitó a pasar; el peligris llevaba una maleta consigo ya que se quedaría hasta la gran fiesta que realizarían.

Jin observó todo, estaba por colapsar, de ninguna manera podría dejar que aquel Alfa se acercara nuevamente a su niño. Jamás permitirá que Jungkook volviera a su lado y si llegaba a lastimarlo estaba seguro que le rompería la cara.

—¿Quién era? —Taehyung se acercó hasta el Omega y luego miró en dirección hacia la puerta.

—¡Hyung! —Exclamó el pelirrojo al darse cuenta de quien se trataba. Lo había conocido cuando viajo a la manada Jeon para visitar a Jungkook de niño, Taehyung lo ayudó a conquistar a un Omega del cual se encontraba enamorado.

—¡TaeTae! —Saludó el Alfa dándole un apretón de manos y de paso un fuerte y cálido abrazo, realmente lo echó de menos.

—¡Jin! —Hablo éste.

—Kim SeokJin para ti maleducado —Le corrigió, se cruzó de brazos, dio media vuelta y se fue en dirección a la cocina, podría decirse que era su lugar de confort.

—¿Qué le pasa ahora? —Susurró Tae quien lo seguía inspeccionándolo con la mirada. Volteó a ver al Alfa pero este se encontraba muy entretenido charlando con la Beta.

—¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —Dijo Yoongi quien bajaba las escaleras mientras acomodaba su ropa. Se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Mizuki y Yugyeom. —Ah, eres tu —Lo miró de arriba a abajo. —Mi padre me aviso que llegarías —Dijo, dio media vuelta e hizo un ademán con su mano. —Mizuki-Noona te enseñará tu habitación —.

—No cambiará nunca —Suspiró el Peligris viendo marchar al Azabache, Taehyung se encogió de hombros, el pelirrojo no podía decir nada ya que trabajaba para la familia.

—¡Bueno! —Exclamó emocionado parándose frente al Alfa. —¡Quiero recorrer todo! —Dijo Yugyeom.

—Me temo que no soy la persona indicada —Se disculpó Tae. —Me pierdo con facilidad por la casa, jejeje —Rió nerviosamente con los ojos cerrados mientras rascaba su brazo.

—Ya veo...

—¡P-pero Mizuki-Noona tal vez pueda ayudarte! —Habló rápido mirando a la Beta, esta lamentablemente negó. Debía ayudar a Jin con la comida y comenzar a limpiar ya que Yugyeom no sería el único invitado que se alojaría en la mansión para la gran fiesta, tenía que limpiar y reorganizar varías cosas que Soohyun le pidió

—¡E-entonces J-Jin Hyung!

—¡JA! TENGO DEMASIADAS COSAS QUE HACER Y HOY SALDRÉ CON KOOKIE —Gritó el Omega desde la cocina. Tae rodó los ojos, no quería decepcionar a su Hyung pero parecía que hoy justamente todos tenían algo que hacer.

—Bueno, no importa, tal vez más tarde —Habló el Alfa con una sonrisa, Mizuki le ayudo con la maleta mientras lo guiaba hacia lo que sería su habitación.

—Hay un aroma delicioso —Dijo olfateando el aire, le gustaba, Chocolate... De tan solo pensar en eso se le hacía agua la boca; el pelirrojo inclinó la cabeza un poco desentendido pero luego pudo entender ya que comenzó a sentir el olor de Jimin, al parecer el Omega por fin se recuperó, sonrió emocionado. Ya esperaba el momento en el que Yugyeom y Jimin se conocieran, de seguro se llevarían de lo mejor, también esperaba que el Alfa viera a Jungkook ya que pasó demasiado tiempo desde la última vez en que supuestamente se vieron. Aunque esperaba que el Beta azabache no repudiara al Alfa como lo hacía con él, no quería que hiriera los sentimientos del peligris, recordaba bien que en el pasado llegaba a ser muy llorón por ciertas cosas. Yugyeom era muy mimado y si no obtenía lo que quería se enojaba demasiado, algo similar a la castaña, pero por suerte no era extremista.

╰(✿'⌣'✿)╯


	27. Capitulo 25

Taehyung olfateó el aire, Yugyeom tenía razón, había un extraño olor a chocolate pero a la vez dulce y cremoso. El olor obviamente estaba mezclado ya que sentía un suave olor a vainilla, rápidamente pensó en Jimin, el Omega todavía estaba descansando en su habitación. ¿Debía ir? No quería molestarlo.

Siguió a la Beta junto al Alfa, se dirigían hacia la habitación preparada para el peligris, Taehyung no paso por alto al darse cuenta que las tristes feromonas del Rubio habían cesado. Suspiró aliviado de que ya su amigo se sintiera mejor y decidió que una vez que terminará de acompañar al Alfa lo vería.

—Me encanta la habitación —Dijo Yugyeom admirando el cuarto, estaba muy bien amueblado y decorado, todo quedaba perfecto además de que combinaba a la perfección.

—Por supuesto. Jin Hyung se encarga de la decoración de todas las habitaciones, siempre le da el toque único a cada una —Explicó el pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa, su Hyung podría ser dramático e testarudo pero, Seokjin realmente era un genio cuando de moda y decoración se trataba.

—Entonces creo que debería darle las gracias a Jin Hyung —Dijo.

—Bueno, te dejó para que te instales tranquilo —Habló Mizuki. —Yo tengo un par de cosas que hacer —Aclaró la Beta.

—Yo iré a resolver un par de asuntos —Se excusó el Alfa mientras daba medía vuelta y se iba detrás de Mizuki, cerró la puerta y corrió hasta el cuarto del Omega.

—¡Kookiee! —Lo llamó el mayor, lo estuvo buscando por todos lados, estaba muy preocupado ya que no lo había visto desde lo que ocurrió en la sala. ¿Dónde estará? Temía que se topará con Yugyeom; definitivamente ese Alfa no tendría que haber sido invitado ni tampoco debió aceptar aquella maldita invitación. ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de que no merecía estar cerca del Beta, ya le causó suficiente daño como para que este tuviese un trauma y odio hacia los Alfas. Jin jamás lo perdonaría, ¿Y si Jungkook ya no lo puede superar? ¿Qué pasaría con eso? Esperaba que el Azabache dejara aquel pasado atrás...

—¡KOOKIE! —Gritó más fuerte llamando la atención de varios empleados.

—Lo siento Jin Oppa —Habló una niña. —Kookie Oppa estaba en jardín —Dijo apuntando la puerta que daba al patio trasero.

—Gracias Yuki —Respondió el Omega acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña, le dedicó una sonrisa y se fue en dirección contraria a la cocina. Salió por la puerta, le tomaría un poco de tiempo, miró hacia sus alrededores pero no logró encontrarlo. Creyó que el Beta estaría en el enorme laberinto de flores pero lamentablemente se equivocó, tenía que darle la noticia antes que se enterará por si solo, rezaba por que lo tomara bien y tratara de evitarlo, no quería que Jungkook cometiera alguna estupidez.

—¡Que no!

A lo lejos sintió la voz del azabache, rápidamente corrió en su dirección, ahora podía sentir mucho mejor algunos murmullos. Al parecer Yoongi estaba con él.

—¡Quiero que lo saques de aquí! —Le exigió el Beta a su primo, el Alfa negó frotándose la cien, no era su culpa si Yugyeom estaba aquí. Quien lo envió fue el señor Jeon, el padre de Jungkook, pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para que ambos hicieran las pases y siguieran con su matrimonio arreglado.

—Créeme que si fuera por mí lo hubiese hecho —Contestó Yoongi frustrado, realmente no quería a aquel Alfa.

—¡Dios santo! —Exclamó Jin llegando. —¿Por qué tantos gritos?

—Jungkook ya sabe que Yugyeom está aquí —Aclaró el Alfa.

—Kookie... —Intentó hablar el Omega.

—¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! —Gritó. Por supuesto que no, ese asqueroso Alfa, no debía permanecer más tiempo en la mansión, ¿Y si se le acercaba? ¿Por qué diablos su tío lo dejó quedarse en la mansión? ¡No era justo! Lo odiaba con toda su alma, jamás de los jamases lo perdonaría. Se sentía sucio, asqueroso y engañado. Admitía que sentía miedo y de tan sólo pensar que podrían toparse en cualquier cuarto le ponía los pelos de punta, ¿Y si le hacía algo? Tal vez podría quedarse todo el tiempo con Jimin, no creía que al Omega le molestara su presencia, podría hacer como que no se sintiera su presencia. "Maldita sea" pensó el Beta, sentía unas ganas inmensas de llorar y revolcarse en el pasto.

—Jungkook debes calmarte o todos se enterarán de eso —Habló Yoongi sentándose a un lado de él, colocó su brazo entre los hombro del menor, le daba mucha pena. ¿Por qué el Beta debía esconderse de ese miserable Alfa? ¿Por qué no podía contar con la ayuda de su padre, Jeon? Suspiró frustrado.

—Yoongi... —Jin se acercó al Alfa olfateándolo, lo miró un par de segundos analizando. El azabache estaba diferente, no, no era eso... Su olor era diferente.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —Chilló al darse cuenta de lo que era.


	28. Capitulo 26

Jin se encontraba parado frente al Alfa con los ojos muy abiertos; había sentido ese olor suave al pasar por el cuarto del Omega y estaba muy seguro que Taehyung también lo sintió.

—¡¿Por qué hueles a mi Jiminnie!? —Gritó enojado, se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta, el azabache lo miró por un par de segundos y luego suspiró, era obvio que se iban a dar cuenta, rascó su brazo e inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Jungkook quien seguía allí sentando lo observaba muy seriamente.

—Lo fui a ver —Confesó.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —El omega dio unos pasos hacia atrás, ¿En qué momento? Nadie podía acercarse por el terrible olor que Jimin emanaba. El Alfa puso ojos en blanco, ¿Era sordo o qué? Si, fue a verlo, ¿Tenía algo de malo? Bueno, al principio lo trato como basura e quiso echarlo de su casa, pero eso era pasado, ¿O no? Pasado pisado, claro.

—¡Tu maldito Alfa! —Habló de repente el Beta. —¡Después de tratarlo de esa manera! —Jungkook frunció ceño, no merecía estar cerca de aquel precioso Omega; era tan lindo que el Beta sentía la necesidad de protegerlo aunque fuese menor a él.

—¡Ya basta! —Yoongi los miró a ambos. —Fui a verlo, ¿Esta bien? Ya no empiecen con sus estúpidos sermones. Entiendo que fui una basura...

—Un tonto. —Interrumpió el Omega.

—Un idiota. —Le siguió el Beta.

—Un estúpido.

—Un tarado.

—Un ignorante.

—Un Alfa sin corazón.

—¡BUENO YA, SILENCIO! —Exigió molesto. —No necesitó que me lo digan —.

—¿Lo aceptarás como tu Omega? —Preguntó de repente Jungkook.

—Por supuesto que no —Respondió Yoongi rápidamente mientras agitaba la cabeza.

—¡Él es bueno y tiene más culo que esa zorra!

—¡Jeon JungKook! —Lo regañó el mayor dándole un golpe en la cabeza, el Beta rodó los ojos, ¿Qué, le van a negar la verdad? Yoongi sabía el secreto del menor pero aun así al Alfa le hervía la sangre.

—¡¿Y tú por qué te enojas!? —Le reclamó el mayor mirando al azabache.

—¡Que no me importa ese Omega! —Habló.

—Por supuesto que sí. Nada más que tu lado humano sigue siendo un caprichoso consentido, no te gusta que te hagan ver las cosas como realmente son, acepta a Jimin como tu pareja. Yo sé que con él no te arrepentirás —Jin colocó su mano sobre el hombro del Alfa, Yoongi dio un paso para atrás y empujó la mano del Omega, no podía aceptar eso. Jimin jamás podría ser su pareja, ¿Por qué no podían entenderlo? Él era el único que sabía exactamente como se sentía la castaña. Su novia ha tenido varios problemas, desde pequeña, sufrió tanto que Yoongi decidió ponerle fin a todo esto.

Taehyung suspiró, el cambio repentino de la atmósfera realmente le llamó la atención, además de que sintió algo diferente. Se colocó frente a la puerta de la habitación del rubio, ¿Estaría mal si entraba? Pensó que tal vez no le molestaría... El deber de él era protegerlo de cualquier amenaza, ¿Y sí alguien entró a la habitación? ¿Y si le hicieron daño? No, por supuesto que no, era imposible y absurdo ya que muchos Alfas cuidaban la mansión desde afuera y muchos Betas desde adentro. Sí algo pasaba sería uno de los primeros en darse cuenta por su increíble olfato.

Abrió lentamente la puerta e miró en ambos lados del pasillo para luego poner un pie dentro de la habitación. Con sigilo caminó hasta la cama del Omega, estaba durmiendo, Jimin se veía muy tierno mientras abrazaba una pequeña almohada en forma de...

—¿Kumamon? —Murmuró el Alfa para sí mismo, no entendía que hacía esa almohada allí, anteriormente no había visto nada relacionado a eso en el cuarto, olfateó el aire y sí, algo no cuadraba. Se acercó más a la cama donde el Rubio dormía muy pacíficamente y pudo sentir otro olor que por supuesto no era para nada del Omega, o de ningún otro.

—¿TaeTae? —Jimin sintió el olor del Alfa. Levemente abrió sus ojitos y con cuidado se sentó en la cama mientras estiraba sus brazos, aun sosteniendo la almohada de Kumamon, el pelirrojo sonrió. El Omega era tan tierno que le daban ganas de abrazarlo.

—¿Yoongi Hyung también está aquí? —Dijo frotando sus ojos, miró toda la habitación pero no lo encontró. El Alfa se sorprendió, ¿Yoongi?

"Por supuesto" pensó, eso era lo diferente, sentía el extrañó olor a chocolate impregnado en el Omega. "Entonces él estuvo aquí" frunció ceño, más vale que ese estúpido no se hubiera atrevido a lastimar al Rubio porque realmente se las pagaría.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —Preguntó Jimin Inocentemente, el Alfa rápidamente negó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sólo quería saber si estabas bien —Dijo. —Quiero presentarte a un amigo mio, su nombre es Yugyeom, te caerá muy bien —Comentó.

—Está bien, pero primero me cambiaré —Habló mientras señalaba su pijama.

—Te esperaré a bajo Jiminnie —Dijo éste saliendo del cuarto.


End file.
